Desesperación verdadera
by zape
Summary: Traducción. En tu desesperación, mi esperanza me une a ti. Ulquiorra/Orihime.
1. Parte I

_El oneshot original pertenece a __**Mahi-Mahi**_

**Desesperación verdadera: Parte I**

"_¿Tienes miedo?"_

"_No tengo… miedo."_

'_El corazón humano ve cosas que los ojos no pueden y sabe cosas que la mente no puede entender"_- Robert Valett

Había pronunciado los nombres de Ichigo Kurosaki y sus demás amigos muchísimas veces, en esa pesadilla llamada Las Noches. Y, ahora, mientras se sentaban alrededor de una mesa de caoba, en algún lugar de la biblioteca del instituto, en lo que parecía ser una auténtica contradicción… deseaba poder gritarlos, para que _pararan_.

Pararan de hablar.

Pararan de recordar.

Ya habían pasado muchos meses. ¿Qué necesidad había de seguir echándole leña al fuego?

Todos estaban contando sus vivencias con Sousuke Aizen, su ejército de Arrancar, así como sus batallas y refriegas personales al variopinto grupo, cada uno de cuyos miembros estaba dotado con el poder de ver el Mundo Espiritual. Ichigo había dejado el tema de su extraño y mutuo entendimiento y relación con Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…

- Esos ojos muertos… Juro por Dios que fue como si _quisiera_ que lo matase.

Orihime se mordió el labio y sintió que sus dedos se retorcían alrededor de la pulsera plateada y brillante que rodeaba su muñeca, posada en su regazo, bajo la mesa. Sabía de quién estaba hablando.

- No puedo decir que sintiera "miedo". Las cosas iban demasiado rápido, la emoción de la batalla era increíble, pero… cuando liberó su segunda forma, no pude evitar pensar que ya no quedaba más esperanza, como si hubiese desaparecido. Todo se quedó vacío, hueco- la voz de Ichigo sonaba terriblemente calmada y seria, recordando esa noche y el Cero Negro que le perforó el pecho.

- Supongo que es probable que fuese tan poderoso como Aizen- añadió Uryuu, juntando las manos y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus dedos índices. Orihime le había regenerado el brazo izquierdo, en cuanto la Guerra de Invierno hubo terminado. Ishida no pudo expresar su gratitud con palabras y estaría siempre en deuda con ella- Él mismo admitió que nunca le había enseñado esa segunda liberación a ninguno de sus compañeros y es posible que tampoco a Aizen. Tal vez había una razón más profunda que explicara por qué se la escondió a su superior. Dudo mucho que fuera tan fuerte. Ichigo dijo que se había enfrentado a otros mucho más fuertes, justo antes de apuñalarlo. Aún así, dijiste que tenía algo especial porque no se parecía en nada a los demás Arrancar; era menos violento y tenía menos ansia de poder. Pero el poder que emanaba de él llegó a afectarnos a nosotros, que ni siquiera estábamos allí- dijo Rukia, mirando con profundidad a sus camaradas- Esa energía era tan pesada y potente que resultaba hasta sofocante. La sensación de peso sobre los hombros me dio hasta ganas de vomitar.

- A mí me puso… muy triste- Chad bajó los ojos, escondidos bajo su mata de pelo- Parecía una desesperación muy dolorosa- dijo, con pocas palabras, como siempre. Aunque siempre fuera muy escueto, solía ir directo al grano.

- Ichigo, dijiste que, cuando luchaste contra Ulquiorra la primera vez, escuchaste a Grimmjow explicarle a Orihime que Ulquiorra tenía la costumbre de empalar a los enemigos que le intrigaban o, como dijo Grimmjow, a sus "presas", en el corazón y que dudaba que él mismo fuera consciente de esa marca. He observado que esos Arrancar, esos _hollows_ se retrataban a sí mismos en su apariencia y acciones con los sentimientos que tenían enterrados dentro o, en el caso de Ulquiorra, con los que _no_ tenía. Eso explicaría la voz estresante que escuchamos todos, cuando reveló su verdadera forma.

- Supongo que eso tendría sentido- admitió Ichigo- Estaba jugando conmigo, pero no por el simple hecho de jugar. No, es como si se hubiese esforzado más de lo que necesitaba. Siempre creí y sigo creyendo que podría haber acabado conmigo sin ni siquiera transformarse, pero siguió aumentando su poder, a pesar de no necesitarlo. No tenía sentido; es como si me estuviera empujando hacia el borde de un precipicio. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero al fin comprendí que lo que quería era demostrar que, por mucho que me esforzara, sería inútil. Incluso empezó a decir_me_ cómo tenía que atacar_lo_, como si no le importara ganar o perder. Creo que a él le intrigaba más una posible victoria intelectual que la de la batalla. Sigió intentando convencerme de que, aunque consiguiera derrotarlo a él, otros estarían esperándome para matarme y que nunca tendríamos una oportunidad- Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo. Joder, hasta creyó ver a Ulquiorra frustrado, mientras intentaba hacer que comprendiera la situación, pero, para su desgracia, todo el mundo sabía la voluntad que tenía Ichigo para querer ganar y proteger a sus amigos- No habríamos salido de allí vivos, si no hubiera…- su voz titubeó por un instante, furioso consigo mismo por haber perdido el control ante tan desolada situación- Siento como si no hubiese ganado aqella pelea. No fue… _justo_.

Orihime dirigió la vista hacia el puño de Kurosaki, que estaba completamente cerrado. ¿Se… lamentaba?

- Ahora ya no importa, Ichigo- Rukia trató de animarlo, a su manera- Aunque perdimos algunos camaradas, nuestros amigos están vivos- Orihime pudo ver a través de esa frase que Rukia seguía abrumada por aquellas muertes, por poco importantes que hubieran sido.

- Sí. Al final, prácticamente te pidió que acabaras con él- dijo Uryuu, en un inútil intento de animarle- De todas formas iba a morir.

Orihime contuvo la respiración, al escuchar esto último. Esas palabras habían logrado que su pecho ardiera. Eso no era cierto; Ulquiorra sólo estaba siendo considerado y sabía cuándo debía de aceptar la derrota con nobleza.

Delante de ella estaba Tatsuki, que había estado comentando los hechos mientras escuchaba la historia con más detalle, esa historia que le habían contado a trozos, al principio del mes.

Por algún doloroso motivo, a Orihime le molestaba escuchar esas cosas.

- A mí me parece que era un imbécil sin corazón- dijo finalmente Tatsuki- Engañó a Inoue para que nos dejara, atravesó con la espada y casi mató a Ichigo _dos veces_, le cortó el brazo a Uryuu, por no hablar de…- la voz de marimacho de la chica se fue apagando, mientras Orihime se sumía en sus propios pensamientos.

Se estaba preguntando si las cosas crueles que estaban diciendo… serían ciertas.

Los oídos de Orihime pasaron de sentir un profundo martilleo a un agudo pitido. Su corazón se detuvo, al recordar la imagen de aquel Arrancar prácticamente acabado, apoyándose patéticamente en su escuálida pierna. _Ni siquiera me quedan fuerzas para andar… si no me matas ahora, nunca acabará_. Y, entonces, esos pálidos ojos se clavaron en ella.

Los brazos de Orihime empezaron a temblar, mientras escuchaba los brutales comentarios de sus amigos acerca del carácter despiadado del Arrancar, además de tratar de apaciguar a Kurosaki, cuyo orgullo herido estaba en proceso de hacerle perder la cordura. No podía culparlos; aquél era un tema muy delicado y ella era una miga en la que siempre podrían confiar. Sólo trataban de ayudar.

Hasta que…

- Merecía morir…

Orihime se encogió de hombros. No sabía quién había dicho eso, pero si su intención había sido relajarla, había fracasado.

En un instante, la joven golpeó la mesa con el puño y tiró la silla hacia atrás, mientras se ponía en pie en la oscura esquina de la biblioteca, en la que habían decidido almorzar.

- ¡Parad!- las palabras salieron de su boca en un halo de emoción acalorada y casi se observaban chispas repiqueteando en sus ojos. Entonces, la joven bajó la barbilla hacia su cuello- _Sólo… parad…_

Todos los presentes se callaron al instante. La miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, después de aquel corto e impropio arrebato que había tenido. Hasta Chad la miraba fijamente, a través de su flequillo.

Sus propios ojos se sintieron incómodos al acaparar tanta atención y le costó muchísimo soportar todas esas miradas clavadas en ella, hasta que estuvo sola. Levantó la mano y se tapó los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido tanta furia.

- Lo siento…- murmuró a sus compañeros, antes de marcharse apresuradamente.

- Inoue…- murmuró Ichigo, viéndola marcharse.

Después de un silencio embarazoso, alguien habló por fin.

- ¿Qué coño le hicieron?- gruñó Tatsuki, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Su amiga había estado muy rara desde que había vuelto.

- No te preocupes tanto, Arisawa- le contestó Uryuu- Creo que a Inoue le está costando bastanta readaptarse a esto, eso es todo.

- ¡Si sólo estuvo fuera unas cuantas semanas! Conozco a Orihime; es mi mejor amiga y sé que estar en otro sitio, durante el tiempo que sea, no es suficiente para cambiarla.

- Tatsuki- le cortó Rukia- Hueco Mundo es un lugar más duro de lo que puedas imaginarte. Allí lo pasó muy mal y aún le cuesta abrirse a nosotros y contarlos qué le ocurrió durante su cautiverio. Será mejor que le demos algo de tiempo y dejemos de presionarla tanto- soltó, conociendo perfectamente la tendencia controladora y déspota de Tatsuki. Con un rápido movimiento, Rukia le dirigió una significativa mirada a Ichigo.

- Pero se comporta normal, casi todo el tiempo- Tatsuki apretó el puño, mostrando que estaría dispuesta a averiguarlo todo acerca de Orihime Inoue. Su obsesión por la chica pasaba lo sano y se acercaba al terreno sexual. Aún así, era su mejor amiga y se preocupaba por ella. Al final, agachó la cabeza, resignada- Sólo siente esos remordimientos cuando hablamos de los Arrancar… de él- desesperada, cogió a Ichigo de la cabeza y se la acercó- ¿Qué le hicieron, Ichigo? ¿Por qué se pone así cada vez que sacamos el tema?- le preguntó, como si realmente conociera la respuesta que le aliviara su dolor.

Él sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

- No… No estoy seguro, Tatsuki.

…

Orhime apenas pudo apartar la vista del suelo, mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. Ver repetidamente sus zapatos marrones del uniforme chocando contra las piedras y la tierra del camino, estaba consiguiendo calmarla. No había hablado con nadie más durante el resto del día, salvo para despedirse… Odiaba ser tan antisocial.

¿Es que no lo entendían? Orihime diferenciaba perfectamente el bien del mal, los amigos de los enemigos. Pero, ¿por qué no se daban cuenta de que, ya lo hubiera hecho a propósito o no, Ulquiorra los había salvado de ellos mismos? Al margen del propósito final, Ichigo podría estar en ese momento tan desquiciado como entonces, si él no hubiera roto el "hechizo".

Sus dedos encontraron la pulsera plateada danzando en su muñeca y se detuvo. Alzó la mano hasta que el objeto estuvo delante de sus ojos y acarició con los dedos la fina cadena que unía una joya con la otra. La miró, casi paralizada, mientras la luz del sol brillaba en su superficie.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué había vuelto a ponérsela? La había guardado todo este tiempo, aunque el mundo real y aquél en el que la había conseguido, tuvieran poco que ver. Se la habían dado para garantizar que cayera en la trampa de Aizen. Sin embargo, no podía explicar por qué, a pesar de haber terminado ya la guerra, podía sentir_lo_ tan cerca de ella cuando se la ponía. Era un misterio.

A veces deseaba que aquello siguiera maldito, para poder esconderse en algún lugar, sola, en el que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, pudieran encontrarla; la misma soledad que tanto había odiado cuando se puso el brazalete por primera vez. Había sentido un vacío inmenso al descubrir que, con ella, ningún ser viviente, ni los Shinigamis, podía verla. Y, ahora, lo echaba de menos.

Orihime se apretó la muñeca con fuerza.

Pero no funcionó. No había funcionado desde hacía meses, desde que él muriera.

¿Tanto le había afectado estar apresada, durante ese tiempo? ¿Tan rota estaba?

No.

Estaba feliz, encantada de haber vuelto a casa. Se había readaptado bien. La monotonía de las cosas diarias, como ir al instituto, los deberes, los deportes y otros asuntos triviales eran muy importantes para ella y ya no los menospreciaba.

Sin embargo, había cosas, _algunas_ cosas, que persistían y, por mucho que desease o rogase que desaparecieran, no lo hacían.

La habían dado caza.

Era precioso y, aún así, también triste.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, encontró a Rangiku vagueando como siempre y leyendo una revista de cotilleos. Orihime sonrió débilmente. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

- ¡Oh, bienvenida, Orihime!- Rangiku apenas levantó la vista de la revista que la tenía atrapada- ¿Cómo ah ido el instituto?

- Bien- la joven depositó con calma la mochila en la encimera de la cocina, hablando con Rangku desde el otro lao de la habitación- Voy a darme una ducha, antes de hacer la cena- escuchó un murmullo de asentimiento- ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

- Lo que tú quieras, Orihime- la rubia pasó la página; parecía muy distraída. Orihime sonrió suavemente. La mujer era una causa perdida.

Después de pasar por su habitación para coger ropa para cambiarse, Orihime entró en el baño, se quitó el uniforme y se metió bajo la ducha, calentándola tanto como su cuerpo pudiera aguantar. El agua estaba buena. Las duchas siempre eran relajantes y sintió que, ese día, necesitaba tranquilizarse más de lo normal. Al recoger el agua que caía sobre ella, como si fuera fuego celestial, la salpicó contra su cara y se frotó los ojos, deseando que el gesto pudiera borrar las imágenes que había visto.

Al final, su mirada volvió a clavarse en la pulsera de su muñeca. A pesar de que el calor la invadiera, como si fuera una bruma, aquello le parecía demasiado frío. Incluso bajo la borrosa luz del baño, parecía muy plateada, muy pálida. Como…

Orihime la apartó de sus ojos, escondiéndola a su espalda. No quiso mirarla más. _Deberías quitártela_, se dijo a sí misma. _No tiene sentido_. _Vamos_. Despacio, se apoyó contra los azulejos blancos de aquel cubículo, fijando la mirada perdida en las gotas que se deslizaban por la cortina. No había nada que temer, ¿no?

No había sentido tanta incertidumbre desde que su hermano había muerto y suspiró débilmente, sintiendo la soledad que le traían esos recuerdos. Orihime los apartó rápidamente de su mente; ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Nada más aclararse el pelo, salió de la ducha y se quedó delante del lavabo, examinándose igual que había hecho las noches anteriores. Trataba de averiguar en qué era diferente. En qué había cambiado.

Se había vuelto más fuerte.

No, no era eso. Tan sólo había sustituido a su antiguo e inútil yo, consiguiendo que su amistad con los demás creciera y se fortaleciera, gracias a ello.

El cambio que estaba buscando venía acompañado de una especie de aura de tristeza, que la acechaba, a pesar no estar nunca triste o, mejor dicho, de no estarlo hasta el punto de sumirse en una depresión. Podía sentirla intensamente y estaba segura de que los demás también la habían notado.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Bajó la vista hacia las palmas de sus manos, girándolas, esperando encontrar la respuesta de alguna manera simbólica. Se las acercó a su rostro, pero no pudo ver otra cosa más que las suaves líneas que las surcaban.

Sus grises ojos pestañearon despacio y devolvió la vista a su reflejo del espejo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, vio algo tan irreal que le arrebató el aire de sus pulmones.

Él estaba ahí, mirando su reflejo. La acechaba como un fantasma. Sus verdes ojos estaba igual de intensos, pero inquietantemente vacíos, aferrándose a ella como si fuera una serpiente que ahogara a su víctima, arrebatándole la poca vida que le quedara. Las dos líneas verdes resaltaban sobre su pálida y espectral cara, haciendo que su mandíbula se apretara tanto como si acabase de escuchar algún ruido insoportable.

Las luces del baño parpadearon de repente, mientras intentaba respirar, tragar saliva, pestañear, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, paralizados y clavados en los suyos.

Sus manos se arrastraron por la carne de la chica, una deslizándose hasta el cuello, mientras la otra apretaba sus voluminosos pechos y las yemas de sus dedos apretaban sus pezones. Sus negros labios se clavaron en su oído, abriéndose para decir algo, aunque no salió ningún sonido.

_No… ¿Cómo iba a…?_

A pesar de ver con total claridad aquellos penetrantes ojos y su desmejorado cuerpo, no podía sentir su piel contra la suya, ni escuchar su voz. Sus ojos empezaron a perderse en una atracción repentina, mientras observaba sus negras y débiles uñas clavándose en su esternón y tratando de introducirse en la carne. Y, a pesar de no poder recordar ninguna palabra que dijese, adivinó los sonidos con total claridad.

_¿Qué vería… si te abriera el pecho…?_

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta, mientras veía la sangre empezando a gotear y él apretaba sus nudillos en torno al corte que le había hecho cerca del corazón, como si quisiera sujetarlo. Esos ojos… Ella trató de apartar la vista, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, paralizado en ese purgatorio.

La mano segadora que le rodeaba el cuello subió hacia su cara, cubriéndola, dejándole un solo espacio entre sus escuálidos dedos, para que sus ojos pudieran ver.

_Si te partiera el cráneo… ¿Qué vería dentro?_

Ella sintió una presión en su garganta al sentir sus dedos contrayéndose y sabía que tendría que encontrar la fuerza, allá donde estuviera. Tenía que despertar.

- ¡No!- cuando las luces volvieron a parpadear, Orihime dejó escapar un grito. Se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se agarró al borde de la porcelana, a su sólida estructura de frío blanco- Ulquiorra- susurró su nombre a tan poco volumen que le costó incluso escuchar su propia voz.

Su pelo goteaba y se adhería a su piel, mientras dubitativamente dirigía la mirada de nuevo al espejo, encontrando nada más que su propia imagen reflejada. Sin sangre, ni marcas. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, atrapado a salvo en la jaula de su pecho.

- ¿Orihime? ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?- gritó Rangiku, sacándola de su estupor- ¿Orihime?- Rangiku, aporreando la puerta, anunció- ¡Voy a entrar!- abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que la golpeó contra la pared y se quedó mirando a su compañera de piso, inclinada sobre el lavabo y con una mano apoyada en el cristal. Una profunda y vacía expresión turbaba a la chica- Orihime, espabila- Rangiku corrió hacia ella y la apartó del espejo, meneándole los hombros. Al instante, volvió a la realidad.

- Oh, Rangiku- dijo Orihime, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño, sonrojándose y cubriéndose, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable.

¿Se habría imaginado todo aquello?

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la mujer, cuyos ojos azules mostraban una clara preocupación- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es que…- los dedos de Orihime se cerraron instintivamente alrededor del brazalete, acto que no pasó desapercibido. La chica llevaba repitiendo ese gesto bastante veces, desde hacía tiempo, observó la mujer.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- le preguntó, con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? No es nada importante- balbuceó Orihime, mientras se relajaba y Rangiku le ofrecía una toalla. Dios, odiaba mentir a sus amigos- Me la compré en una tienda de complementos- Rangiku supo que aquello era mentira, no sólo porque la explicación fuese muy vaga y no la hubiera mirado a los ojos, sino porque Orihime la llevaba desde que volvió de Hueco Mundo.

- Vale- la rubia se giró para marcharse con una mano en el pomo de la puerta- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- repitió, preocupada- ¿Y por qué has chillado antes?

- Estoy bien, claro- Orihime sonrió débilmente, tapándose el torso con una toalla verde- Es que creía que tenía un grano asqueroso. No te preocupes, no ha sido nada- trató de no darle importancia al asunto, sin abandonar la sonrisa- Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo; hoy no tengo muchas ganas de preparar la cena. ¿Quieres que te compre algo, aprovechando que estoy fuera?- al parecer, su anormal apetito había desaparecido.

Los ojos de Rangiku se clavaron en la chica con cautela, tratando de encontrar alguna muestra de enfermedades o molestias, pero no había nada.

- No, gracias, Orihime. Disfruta del paseo- y, al marcharse, cerró la puerta.

Cuando ya no pudo oír pasos en el pasillo, Orihime se volvió hacia el espejo y se llevó una mano a su rostro, reconstruyendo todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo sentir fueron las gotas de su pelo mojado, cayendo sobre sus nudillos.

¿Estaba volviéndose loca?

…

Orihime llegó hasta uno de los bancos del parque en el que se sentó, estirándose su vestido amarillo primaveral al hacerlo. Aún no había anochecido del todo y no había tardado mucho en llegar. Tomó una profunda bocanada de ese cálido y fresco aire y sonrió al notar el aroma del césped recién cortado. Y, entonces, hizo lo que tenía pensado hacer al llegar allí, en silencio.

Levantó la vista y contempló la luna del cielo azul, rodeada de estrellas por todas partes. Era muy parecida y muy distinta, a la vez, de la de Hueco Mundo. A veces había estado horas contemplándola, en silencio y comparándolas.

Allí había mucho silencio. No había coches, ni televisores que se escucharan, ni ruido de voces. Sólo el susurro del viento, chocando contra las ramas de los árboles, consiguió llegar a ella.

Algunos días, deseaba volver a ver aquello de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. Otros, deseaba no volver a pensar en ello y maldecía todo lo que le había ocurrido. A veces, si cerraba los ojos…

_- ¿Por qué sigues mirando eso?- como cada noche, tenía los brazos cruzados delante de ella y miraba aquello que tan injustamente estaba tan lejos de ella, cuando esa plácida voz volvió a sonar en sus oídos._

_Ella no se giró. Se sentía como una vulgar y estereotipada doncella en apuros, encerrada en una mustia mazmorra. Era muy duro estar ahí día a día, sintiendo cómo el reiatsu de sus amigos menguaba cada vez más._

_- ¿Hace que te sientas más cerca de tus amigos?- le preguntó, mientras la luz que asomaba del exterior chocaba contra él y proyectaba su sombra hacia ella._

_No dejaría que consiguiera provocarla; la última vez que había conseguido que llegara a su corazón, le había golpeado. Aunque dudaba mucho que estuviera "burlándose" de ella, pues parecía que todo lo que dijera fueran simples hechos que esperaba que ella aceptara ciegamente y se sometiera a ellos._

_- ¿Te recuerda a tu "hogar"?- pudo escuchar el ruido de sus pisadas entrando en la habitación. No era muy difícil escucharlo todo allí por el silencio que reinaba, además de parecer que todo tuviera eco. Era muy fácil adivinar que aquella mirada sin brillo la miraba con aburrimiento, aunque no era muy sencillo ignorarla. Recordaba una vez, poco después de que Aizen la reclutara, en la que Ulquiorra la había escoltado fuera de la sala del trono y había escuchado a Gin decir "¿Está seguro de que es buena idea dejarla en manos de ese asqueroso hijo de puta? Esos ojos me ponen de los nervios." Ella quiso darse la vuelta y decirle que, por lo menos, a él se le _veían_ los ojos y no los escondía detrás de una máscara, como Gin. Sin embargo, miró a Ulquiorra, que sin duda había escuchado lo dicho y descubrió que ni se había inmutado. ¿Es que nada le afectaba?_

_- Ahora ésta es tu casa. Acéptalo._

_Ella agachó la cabeza, tragando saliva, negándose a darle una respuesta._

_- Mírame. Quiero verte los ojos._

_Con cautela, la joven fue girando la cabeza poco a poco, hasta mirarlo por encima de su hombro._

_- ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa la palabra "hogar"?- replicó ella, tratando de no titubear ante ese rostro inquebrantable. Él tenía la mirada perdida, como si viera a través de ella, como si no estuviera allí._

_- Para los humanos será algo así como un lugar en el que no haya palizas por parte de los padres ni las madres vendan su cuerpo y su alma como si fuera basura- sus ojos ni siquiera pestañearon- Ah, pero tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad, Orihime Inoue?- Ella aspiró, enfurecida, frunciendo el ceño del shock, ante aquella indecente y cortante acusación. Cada vez que él pronunciaba su nombre de aquella manera, sentía deseos de abrazarse a sí misma. Sus juegos psicológicos eran horribles- Te has venido al señor Aizen por tus amigos, ¿verdad?- dio unos pasos más y ella pudo sentir su voz en su espalda- ¿Verdad?_

_- Yo no soy así- murmuró entre dientes._

_- Hay muy poco en lo que no seas así._

_Orihime se llevó la mano al pecho y clavó de nuevo la mirada en la ventana._

_- Pues que así sea, si es por la gente que quiero._

_- Amor- la palabra dejó una sensación extraña en su boca, una sensación desconocida que no supo identificar- Los humanos siempre no dejáis de hablar de ese tema- dijo, como si no fuera más que una idea repentina._

_Ella se giró despacio, para mirarlo. Aunque su confianza estuviera vacilando, su resolución temblando y su fuerza disminuyendo, aquél era un tema del que podía discutir con él durante horas. Pero, al hablar, no lo hizo con condescendencia o rencor; habló _para_ él, no _a_ él. Y lo hizo con convicción._

_- El amor es lo que siente mi corazón por la gente que está cerca de mí y de la que me preocupo. Es la voluntad de querer darles más y más, hasta que no quede nada en el mundo. Es tener amigos que sonrían, que rían, que brillen como el sol y…_

_- Y a los que puedas traicionar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- la interrumpió de repente, siguiendo su cruzada particular- La traición es algo que sólo la gente deshonesta como tú, Orihime Inoue, puede hacer._

_La chica cerró los dedos en un puño, al principio de su cuello. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna ante esas acusaciones, que le dolieron tanto y tan profundamente. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerle eso siempre? ¿A su mente, a su cuello, a su fe?_

_- Ahora háblame de ese amor, mujer y de cómo se lo has arrojado a las caras._

_- No- negó ella con la cabeza, mientras buscaba una respuesta rápida. Pero él fue más rápido, mejor y más preparado para aquella tortura, que ella. Orihime no consiguió defenderse de ese aura mórbida que la invadía, de esos ojos sin vida que se adentraban en las profundidades de su alma._

_- Si te tirara al suelo y te cortara la cabeza, ¿sería por su amor?- su piel tembló cuando una de sus pálidas manos se alzó hacia ella y dibujó una línea que atravesaba su cuello, como si practicara la decapitación- Claro que no- respondió por ella- Precisamente por eso eres una de nosotros._

_- Sí- susurró, rota- Tienes razón- ya le había demostrado su alianza una vez; ¿es que no era suficiente?- Lo haría por el amo Aizen._

_- Denuncia ese amor- le ordenó, deprisa y sin pasión._

_Pero… ella no pudo hacerlo, así que apartó la vista._

_- Esos ojos tuyos- él se acercó aún más y ella contuvo la respiración, mientras levantaba la mano hacia ella de nuevo, acercándose a su sien, mientras su pulgar apretaba las pestañas del borde de su ojo- ven lo que deseas que vena, aunque no exista- concluyó, como si sintiera cierta pena por no conocer esa "verdad"._

_El cuerpo se la joven se estremeció al tacto, no por miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, sino por lo que nunca ocurriría. Le llevó algunos días entenderlo, pero al final acabó admitiendo que temblaba por lo que no pasaría. Él nunca usaba la violencia ni el dolor; no, sus palabras eran sus armas y eran más que suficientes. Sus ojos, su intimidación e indiferencia, su presencia amenazadora era precisamente lo que daba más miedo de él. Era lo que desestabilizaba su cordura._

_Ella no sabía qué era peor; su cuerpo magullado o que le destrozara y dominara el pensamiento._

_- La basura humana que tanto se revuelve en mentiras e inmundicia- el pulgar se deslizó por la suave piel de su rostro- … debería morir. _

_Los ojos se la joven se disputaron, en una épica batalla, abrirse del todo o cerrarse de golpe. Estaba segura de que él había sentido que temblaba. Y, durante algunos segundos, sintió mucha compasión por ese hombre, esa criatura. Orihime pensó que era realmente triste que alguien… nunca hubiera tenido la felicidad que se siente al amar…_

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy de vuelta con un oneshot nuevo! Entonces, si es un oneshot, ¿por qué lo he dividido en partes? Pues porque es larguísimo (43 páginas de documento de Word, cuando lo normal son hasta 10, como mucho :S) y he pensado que sería mejor dividirlo, tanto para vosotros, para que no se haga demasiado pesada la lectura, como para mí (para no agobiarme demasiado con él y no tardar mil años en traducirlo XD). Por eso tampoco la incluyo en la "Colección UlquiHime"; he pensado que, al estar dividida en varias partes, era mejor hacer una historia sola. _

_Bueno, una vez explicado todo esto, decidme, qué os ha parecido? Os está gustando? Ais, la escena del baño ha sido súper excitante! La verdad es que Ulqiorra no se sabe muchas veces (no sólo en el fic, sino en todo el fandom) si la desea sexualmente o si quiere matarla o volverla loca… Bueno, es posible que de todo un pocoXD. En fin, ya me diréis qué os va pareciendo. Un beso!_


	2. Parte II

_El oneshot original pertenece a __**Mahi-Mahi**_

**Desesperación verdadera: Parte II**

- Inoue.

Los ojos de Orihime se clavaron de nuevo en las briznas de hierbas a las que había estado mirando, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

- Kurosaki- dijo, descruzando los brazos y girándose, para ver al joven que se acercaba a ella.

- Hola- sonrió él, saludándola con la mano.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó ella, sorprendida aunque no decepcionada por verlo. Se echó a un lado, dejándole sitio para que se sentara.

- He ido a tu casa, pero no estabas- la joven se sorprendió de que hubiera decidido ir a verla. Él no había ido allí desde que la guerra hubo terminado, quizá incluso antes- Rangiku me dijo que te habías ido a dar un paseo y que estarías por aquí, así que me he animado. Yo también tenía ganas de dar una vuelta- el chico se llevó las manos a su pelo pelirrojo y se relajó- Espero que no te importe.

- Eh, no- pestañeó ella, preguntándose qué querría- Está bien.

- Siento lo de antes- dijo él- Creo que no tuvimos en cuanta cómo podías sentirte tú, al hablar de todo eso.

- No pasa nada- sonrió ella, bajando la vista hacia la hierba- Yo tampoco debí de haberme puesto así.

- ¡No es nada!- sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros con su camiseta blanca. Había algo gracioso escrito delante, pero ella no lo entendió- La verdad es que he visto a Rukia mucho peor, otras veces.

La sonrisa de Orihime se ensanchó al escuchar el nombre de la chica de la que, en su día, estuvo celosa. Aquélla era otra cosa que había aprendido durante su cautiverio: sólo porque su amor no fuese correspondido, no podía odiar a todos los que la rodearan. Los celos eran algo horrible. No podía obligarse a nadie a sentir lo mismo que uno.

A pesar de su intenso e inocente afecto, Orihime había acabado aprendiendo que había cosas mucho más importantes que tratar de llamar la atención de alguien. ¿Cómo habría terminado de deprimida, dejando que toda su vida girara en torno a una imposible, utópica y bastante infantil fantasía?

Cuando él y todos sus amigos habían ido a rescatarla, como si fuera un caballero en su caballo blanco, igual que había hecho con Rukia, la alegría la invadió, pero también empezó a temer por su seguridad. Temor por lo que pudiera ocurrirles y, aunque jamás lo admitiera por haber puesto tan en riesgo a sus amigos, había disfrutado al sentir que su pequeño grupo se había convertido en unos libertadores, que iban a rescatar_la_. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, se había sentido mejor ante el entusiasmo de que la rescataran que por el amor no correspondido que sentía.

Le miró desde el otro lado. Había estado tan enamorada de él, tan profunda y fuertemente, durante tanto tiempo, que aún le resultaba raro no necesitar que la correspondiera. En principio, la noche en la que se había marchado, le había confesado lo que sentía. Le había apretado la mano con fuerza y había deseado desesperadamente besarlo, pero aquello habría sido cruel e injusto y, a pesar de su agonía, no pudo hacerlo.

El amor que los rodeaba era tan fuerte y sólido como antes, pero no era el que ella había deseado. Era mejor así y a ella le pareció que se había quitado un peso enorme de los hombros.

- Escucha- dijo él con calma, mientras sus ojos marrones la miraban con seriedad- Sé que no es propio de mí que me meta en los asuntos de los demás, pero me gustaría que me contaras qué ocurrió en Las Noches. Tal vez te sientas mejor si hablas de ellos- no era ningún terapeuta, pero era un buen amigo que sabía cómo se sentía ella. Aquello no le sorprendió; Ichigo se preocupaba muchísimo por sus amigos y tenía un enorme complejo de héroe. Estaba decidido a salvarla, incluso de sus propias pesadillas.

Orihime sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Debería haberlo previsto, sabía que, en cualquier momento, cualquiera de ellos podía preguntarle por ello, aunque siempre había pensado que sería Tatsuki. Por un momento, pensó en no contar la verdad, como siempre había hecho, pero, cuando giró la cabeza y lo vio con esos penetrantes ojos marrones, entendió que no podía seguir enterrando lo ocurrido en su mente. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

Orihime sintió cómo su mano se cerraba en un puño.

Era cierto.

Ichigo había estado ahí. Por su parte, Uryuu estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras se calmaba con los anestésicos. Si había visto u oído algo, se lo había estado callando respetuosamente. Ichigo fue el único testigo de esa fugaz situación. Ella bajó la mirada rápidamente, mientras se adentraba en sus recuerdos.

_- ¿Te doy miedo, mujer?_

_Su corazón comenzó a latir mientras su mano se estiraba hacia ella. Pero… había algo diferente, había mucha calma en aquella mano. No quedaba nada de la rigidez con la que solía tocarla. No había ese sentimiento vacío e insulso con el que siempre la tocaba por momentos._

_- No me das miedo- ella no dudó; él siempre la respetaba más cuando hablaba sin ningún tipo de indecisión. Ella pudo ver el agotamiento en sus ojos, su escasa respiración y cómo trataba de disimularlo, sin alterar su mirada ni su cuerpo. Para los demás aquello era imperceptible, pero ella había acabado conociéndolo muy bien, pudiendo darse cuenta de esas pequeñas reacciones._

_¿Le dolía? ¿Se sentía mal? Le había escuchado decir que el único modo de detener su regeneración era destrozando sus órganos internos o su cerebro. Su mano no había vuelto y su pierna empezaba a desaparecer. ¿Eso significaba que…? Por algún motivo, las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a dolerle más que cualquier otro momento de la guerra. Como siempre, ella trataría de no mostrarle las lágrimas, pero éstas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse._

_- Ya veo._

_Ella no se creyó la mirada que mostró él, cuando extendió la mano para cogerle la suya. Esa extraña expresión de sorpresa, que sólo había aparecido por momentos, en el calor de la batalla. Y, una vez más, ella le había dicho que no tenía miedo de morir sola. ¿Nunca había sentido a alguien tratando de alcanzarlo? ¿Tratando de tocarlo?_

_El vacío que surgió cuando ella trató de tocarle los dedos con los suyos, abrazando nada más que polvo, obligó a las lágrimas a deslizarse en silencio. Orihime tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma, para contener la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirla._

_- Kurosaki- susurró- Por favor… abrázame- trató de contener un gemido cuando le sintió abrazándola por la espalda, luchando juntos contra la oscuridad- Abrázame fuerte._

- Él… Él fue quien cuidó de mí- le contestó.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer- murmuró Ichigo.

- Sí- asintió ella, suavemente.

- Inoue, la primera vez que me crucé con él, acabé negándome a luchar. Cuando me preguntó por qué, le contesté que no le había hecho daño a ninguno de mis amigos, así que no tenía motivos para matarlo. Pero entonces, dijo _"¿qué me dirías si te dijera que fui yo quien obligó a Orihime Inoue a venir a Hueco Mundo?_". Entonces no me di cuenta, pero acabé fijándome en que sólo dijo eso después de que intentara provocarme con la muerte de Rukia y fracasara. ¿Es eso cierto, Inoue? ¿Él te obligó? ¿O sólo lo dijo para conseguir de mí lo que quería?- movió la cabeza hacia un lado, para mirarla.

Orihime estuvo a punto de reírse. Pensó que él sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir para meterse en la piel de Ichigo Kurosaki. Ella movió los labios para hablar, recordando sus elecciones y decisiones pasadas.

- No… No estoy segura- admitió con sinceridad- Es cierto que decidí ir yo sola, que no me obligó físicamente- ella vio en sus ojos un vacío al escuchar esa información, mientras un pequeño sonido de sorpresa aparecía en su garganta. Su corazón le dolió y la chica apartó la mirada, avergonzada- Me dijo que, si no iba con él, mis amigos morirían. Pensé que, si no hacía nada, os perdería a todos y sería por mi culpa. Y no pude soportarlo. Quise protegeros, pero al final os decepcioné a todos y causé más problemas de los que traté de evitar. En lugar de creeros, os decepcioné a todos y os hice mucho daño- se apartó una lágrima- Lo siento, Kurosaki- se disculpó- Creo que dijo eso para provocarte y que empezarais una pelea.

- Entiendo- Ichigo se echó hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en su regazo, sorprendido por esa confesión.

- Kurosaki, de no ser por mí, nadie habría tenido que pasar por esto no habría salido herido. A veces siento que fue todo culpa mía. Al final, una vez más, no he sido capaz de ayudar.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo él- La guerra fue inevitable desde el principio. A ti sólo te usaron y tú te dejaste llevar.

- Sí, pero es culpa mía que te pusieras así, que cambiaras. Sé que detestas lo que ocurrió, en esas circunstancias.

- En eso tienes razón, Inoue. Nunca quise que las cosas acabaran como acabaron, pero, ¿sabes qué?- sonrió ligeramente- En cierta forma, me alegra haberme transformado en aquello. Si no lo hubiera hecho, vosotros tal vez no estuvierais aquí y no podríamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Volverme loco no fue para tanto, al final.

- Kurosaki- sonrió ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban de la gratitud- A veces…- contuvo la respiración y se llevó la otra mano al corazón, también. Se sentía muy rara haciendo aquello, contando sus secretos- A veces me parece que siento su mano, tratando de alcanzarme- ella mostró su confusión- y no sé por qué.

- Inoue- su boca se abrió parcialmente, atónito. Era terrible verla así, a la siempre feliz y enérgica Orihime, tan desolada y decaída. El corazón y el alma del equipo rompió a llorar.

- Tal vez me dijera que era superficial, predecible, convencional, emocional, que me degradara e intentara manipularme. Tal vez me echara en cara que mis amigos probablemente morirían delante de mí, que eran unos insensatos por venir a Hueco Mundo a intentar salvarme e incluso le golpeé por eso. Me cabreaba muchísimo. Me hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes, cosas malas. Pero nunca me hizo daño- Ichigo se quedó en silencio, escuchando con calma mientras ella explicaba el trauma que había vivido- A veces sentía que estaba intentando que viera las cosas igual que él, como si eso fuera a salvarme del dolor que sentiría cuando mis amigos murieran.

Hundió el labio bajo sus dientes. Entonces todo pareció inhumano y ciertamente lo era, pero, mientras recordaba su encarcelamiento, observó que aquello que había vivido le había hecho madurar más de lo que cualquier otra lección hubiera podido. Indirectamente, había conseguido ser alguien más fuerte, gracias a Ulquiorra. Y, con sus discusiones continuas, había descubierto que una parte de ella podía oponerse a las adversidades. Ahora le resultaba más fácil encarar y reevaluar sus problemas, su pasado y olvidar por fin el encaprichamiento que sentía por Ichigo.

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de aclararse las cosas.

- Una noche, la Quinta Espada, Nnoitra, vino a mi habitación. Para acosarme, supongo. Su sonrisa siempre me ponía enferma. Entonces, empezó a hacer comentarios e insinuaciones bastante directas.

La chica se detuvo, observando cómo Ichigo se reclinaba hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos. Era como si esos detalles le molestaran y se sintiera satisfecho de que el Quinto Espada estuviera muerto.

- Entonces, entró Ulquiorra. Volvió a morderse el labio- _¿Qué haces aquí?_, le preguntó tranquilamente, como si no le importara, como si hubiese pasado por allí y se hubiese detenido, de casualidad. Nnoitra me estaba diciendo que hiciésemos… cosas… juntos. Seguía llamándome su "mascota" y quería que nos divirtiéramos. Estaba segura de que Ulquiorra iba a marcharse y dejarme con él…

_- No hace falta que estés tan tenso siempre, Ulquiorra-la sonrisa de Nnoitra se ensanchó más y pareció un muñeco de ventriloquía- Sé que podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien; al menos, hasta que lleguen sus amigos. A veces esto se hace muy duro._

_Él se quedó parado, detrás de ella. Orihime trató de soltarse, pero Nnoitra le cogió de las muñecas y se las llevó por encima de la cabeza. Era tan antinaturalmente alto que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas._

_- Para- ella cerró los ojos, detestando estar tan desamparada. Estaba sola en un sitio extraño y no contaba con nadie que le apoyara, como estaba acostumbrada. Utilizó su mano libre para cubrirse el pecho, asumiendo con asco que esa zona sería su siguiente objetivo. Sabía cómo reaccionaban los hombres al verle el cuerpo, aunque normalmente fuera tan ingenua que no se daba ni cuenta._

_Sus ojos se posaron en los de Ulquiorra, mientras un dedo delgaducho recorría su cintura._

_- Es nuestra pequeña mascota- el dedo apretó sus costillas- No puedes tenerla para ti solo._

_¿Es que no iba a hacer nada? ¿No le importaba? Cuando la chica descubrió que sus ojos mostraban la misma frialdad e indiferencia de siempre, al contemplar la escena que había delante de él, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, evitándole. Naturalmente, no habría podido esperar nada más. Habría sido una estúpida de pensar lo contrario._

_- Por favor, no me toques- dijo ella, desafiante._

_- Oh, ¿quiere protestar? Qué interesante._

_Su miedo se confirmó cuando la larga y esquelética mano de su torturador subió hasta su pecho, con la intención de sobarlo. Su pequeña mano no pudo protegerse de aquello. El sonido de unas botas acercándose atrajo su atención y, presa de la esperanza, quiso volver a quejarse._

_- Venga- Nnoitra la levantó aún más, hasta colgarla de su brazo, logrando que sus pies apenas rozaran el suelo. Entonces se le acercó aún más, acercando su estirada cara a ella- Estoy seguro de que al Señor Aizen no le importará, sobre todo si no se entera- las yemas de sus dedos se clavaron aún más en la parte del cuerpo que ella trataba tan desesperadamente de esconder. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de disgusto y tuvo ganas de vomitar- Es tan suave._

_Las pisadas se detuvieron en frente de ellos._

_- Nnoitra- dijo él tranquilamente, sin elevar el tono de voz más allá de lo normal. Incluso llegó a rozar la monotonía._

_Orihime abrió los ojos podo a poco, suplicándole piedad en silencio. Por favor… sólo esa vez…_

_Ella contuvo la respiración cuando observó cómo sacaba la mano del bolsillo y la dirigía hacia su pecho. Nnoitra rió detrás de ella, tan maníaco como siempre. Aquello no podía estar pasando._

_Su cuerpo se estremeció y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, negándose a mirarlo a la cara. ¿Por qué se sentía como si la hubiera traicionado?_

_Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, la chica cayó al suelo de un golpe y tragó saliva, sorprendida. Escuchó un grito de dolor y ella apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo, girándose para ser testigo de cómo Ulquiorra había atrapado e inmovilizado la muñeca del Quinto Espada._

_- No recuerdo que el Señor Aizen te haya dado permiso para estar aquí- Los ojos entrecerrados de Nnoitra se fijaron en la mano que había atrapado su muñeca, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte- sus dedos se doblaron mientras el resto de su mano se giraba de manera horripilante. Nnoitra dirigió su otra mano a su antebrazo, como si tratara de sujetarlo. Orihime contuvo la respiración ante aquella imagen tan terrible. Él siguió apretándola, deformándola aún más, hasta que pudo escucharse el crujido del hueso al romperse- que te metas en tus propios asuntos?_

_- ¡Espera!- gritó ella, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar cómo la pálida mano aplastaba todos los huesos de sus dedos, cuyo ruido al romperse impregnó todo el aire._

_Nnoitra gritó un número increíble de improperios, hasta que su destrozada mano fue liberada al fin._

_- Ulquiorra- el Quinto Espada le miró amenazadoramente, mientras pronunciaba su nombre- Eres un cabrón._

_- Lárgate- Ulquiorra se llevó de nuevo la mano al bolsillo- antes de que acabe contigo._

_El Arrancar caminó despacio, acercándose a un más al otro. Por lo visto, sabía perfectamente que no ganaría en una pelea contra él._

_- Nnoitra- le interrumpió Orihime, mientras se dirigía a la perta. El Arrancar se giró hacia ella, al tiempo que la chica se levantaba y se acercaba a él, con temeridad- De-Deja que te vea la mano- ella se acercó a él, olvidando la sensación que le advertía de que no lo tocara. Pero ella no era como él, era mejor y se lo demostraría._

_El Espada abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando la joven le cogió los huesos destrozados y comenzó a sanarlos._

_- ¿Qué?- la piel que rodeaba sus labios se tensó. Cuando terminó, apartó la mano de ella y salió a pasos agigantados de la habitación._

_Ella observó cómo se cerraba la puerta tras él. La habitación quedó parcialmente a oscuras, salvada únicamente por la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana._

_- No deberías haber hecho eso- ella se sobresaltó, pues prácticamente había olvidado que él seguía allí- Ha sido una estupidez por tu parte- Orihime se giró, observando que él seguía dándole la espalda. No se había movido nada- Lo que hagas no es asunto mío, pero eso sólo conseguirá animarlo más para que siga molestándote… y yo tendré que volver a solucionarlo todo._

_Ella bajó la vista, sabiendo que seguramente tuviera razón. En lugar de darle la razón, se sentó en el enorme sofá en el que normalmente dormía._

_- ¿Por qué… no me deja en paz?_

_Ulquiorra la miró, antes de dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación._

_- A mí no me preguntes- entonces, se produjo un nuevo silencio incómodo- No pienses que sus acciones son culpa del Señor Aizen; él siempre hace lo que quiere._

_Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sus pasos resonaron en los oídos de la joven, haciéndole sentirse sola ante la idea de volver a quedarse allí, sin nadie que la acompañara._

_- Ulquiorra- dijo y esperó a que el sonido de los pasos se detuviera- Gracias- añadió, si levantar la vista de su regazo._

_- No te equivoques._

_Es verdad. Cerró los ojos y sonrió; era su trabajo…_

- … y, después, se marchó- los ojos de Orihime bajaron de la luna que había estado observando, hacia su compañero- Supongo que no habría explicación para lo que hizo, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire- Supongo que por eso había tantas cosas que me molestaran, al final. Sin embargo, cada vez que pienso que tal vez hubiera algo bueno en el fondo de su corazón, me acuerdo de situaciones como la de Menoly y Loly y me doy cuenta de que es inútil pensarlo.

- Tienes razón- Ichigo asintió- pero dudo mucho que todo eso ocurriera por nada- ella lo miró desconcertada, sin entenderlo muy bien- No creo que fuera cruel, realmente. Era como Grimmjow; los hombres como ellos hacen lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren. Grimmjow desobedeció a todo el mundo y te sacó de tu celda, sólo para que me curaras y pudiéramos tener una buena pelea. Lo demás, les da igual. En ese caso concreto que me has dicho, Ulquiorra quiso hacerte daño para obligarme a mí a luchar. Estaba provocándote porque sabía que, si tú sufrías, yo me vería afectado y trataría de dar más de mí. Ésa es una de las muchas características que nos diferencian de los hollows- concluyó.

Orihime asimiló lo dicho, aunque no estuvo totalmente segura de si la hipótesis sería correcta. Tal vez fuera una posibilidad más. Muchas veces, sentía la misma tristeza confusa cuando pensaba en Grimmjow que cuando lo hacía en Ulquiorra… incluso en Menoly y Loly, aunque en muy escasos momentos. Hicieron cosas buenas y malas. De todos modos, hicieran lo que hicieran, fueran amables o no, fue por su propio beneficio y progreso.

Recordó aquel momento en el que ni siquiera sus propios poderes pudieron rechazar el agujero que Ichigo tenía en el pecho y pensó que iba a morir. Orihime se preguntó quién pudo haber hecho algo tan difícil de curarse, con tanta y tan deliberada brutalidad. Entonces, Grimmjow le confesó que había sido cosa de Ulquiorra.

Por un momento, ella se negó a creerlo.

No sabía por qué, pero en algún lugar de su mente siempre había creído que él sería incapaz de ser tan violento. Nunca le había visto semejantes intenciones; incluso la primera vez que se vieron en el Parque de Karakura, él no había sido nada brutal. Había dado la impresión contraria. Cuando ella le golpeó, él no reaccionó. Era como si aquellos instintos primitivos no tuvieran nada que ver con él.

Pero, cuantas más explicaciones le daba Grimmjow, más sentido cobraba todo.

Aún así…

- No estoy segura, Kurosaki- sonrió ella- Creo que algunos hollows no son en absoluto distintos a nosotros. Son como los humanos; los hay buenos y malos. Ni todo el mundo es inocente, ni es culpable. Muchos de ellos sienten soledad, tristeza, lealtad, honor… cosas que la gente piensa que ningún hollow puede sentir. Creo que las personas tienen prejuicios con las cosas que temen. Tal vez veamos en los hollows esas partes tan horrendas que nosotros mismos tenemos y que tratamos de suprimir y, como tanto los humanos como los shinigamis las tememos… intentamos destruirlas.

- Inoue- Ichigo murmuró su nombre, estupefacto, atónito por las palabras tan profundas que acababa de pronunciar aquella chica, que siempre parecía estar en las nubes.

- Cando mi hermano se convirtió en un hollow, todo el mundo pensó enseguida que no había nada que hacer por él. Se había ido y ya no era mi hermano. Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así que fin de la historia- lo miró, sonriéndole- Pero entonces, se sacrificó él mismo- Orihime puso las manos sobre las suyas, mientras continuó- ¿Cómo puedes creer que aquello pudo hacerlo alguien sin corazón? Fíjate en Nel Tu; ¿acaso era tan mala?

Orihime observó con alegría cómo, por vez primera, era ella quien lograba que Ichigo se sonrojase, pero ella no. Rió calmadamente.

- ¿Sabes? Rangiku ha estado muy preocupada por ti- él cambió rápidamente de tema, fijándose en la pulsera que tenía Orihime en la muñeca.

- Lo sé- admitió ella, alegrándose al pensar que tanto su compañera de piso como sus amigos estuvieran tan pendientes de ella- Pero te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Sólo he estado un poco estresada últimamente, nada más.

- Cree que tiene algo que ver con esa pulsera- él fue directo al grano; no le gustaba andarse con rodeos. Sintió que sus dedos se estremecieron, mientras apartaba su mano. Estaba claro que aquello significaba algo para ella; prácticamente todo el mundo que la conociera se había dado cuenta de que la tocaba más de lo normal, más que si se tratara de un simple tic nervioso.

- ¿Y por qué piensa eso?- ¿acaso también vería o sintiera cosas raras, cuando la llevaba puesta? Para los demás no era más que un simple accesorio y lo cierto era que nunca le habían prestado demasiada atención a su forma de vestir. Pero para ella era mucho más. Era un recuerdo físico, algo que podía tener entre sus manos y tocarlo. Y, a veces, cuando su casa estaba completamente vacía, se sentaba en su cama, a la luz de la luna, y se lo llevaba a la boca, lamiéndolo, saboreando el metal y el gusto salado que había dejado su piel.

- ¿Dónde la compraste?

A la joven le costó tragar saliva. Trató de mentir una vez más, pero detestaba tanto la deshonestidad, que le resultó imposible seguir con el teatro.

- Él me la dio- admitió- No era un regalo… sino, mejor dicho, unas esposas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- insistió él.

- Me dijo que, cuando me la pusiera, me volvería invisible para todo el mundo, hasta para los shinigamis y que podría atravesar cualquier objeto material. Sólo los Arrancar podrían verme, pero sé que sólo quería conocer mis movimientos. Quería asegurarse de que no tratara de boicotear su plan, aunque ahora sabemos que aquello sólo fue una parte del gran plan de Aizen. Me dejaron despedirme de una sola persona- volvió a sonreírle- ¿Y sabes a quién le dije adiós, Kurosaki?- él no contestó- A ti.

- … Fue la noche en la que me curaste las heridas.

- Sí.

- Gracias, Inoue- él le sonrió, pudiendo mostrar al fin su gratitud. ¿Seguiría estando tan agradecido si supiera que por poco lo besa, sin su permiso? Entonces, ella se sonrojó ligeramente, así que se giró y continuó hablando, antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta.

- Sé que suena ridículo, pero cuando murió, no pude tirarla. Porque, cuando me la pongo… es como si pudiera sentirlo- levantó el brazo y le mostró la pulsera, que brillaba en su muñeca- Incluso ahora sigo sin entender por qué. Debería desagradarme, pero no es así. No me importa que, en cierta manera, esté conectada a un Arrancar enemigo y por eso no lo entiendo. No me avergüenza- sabiamente, decidió no revelar la parte de las visiones, los seños y las sensaciones. No supo si lo hizo por miedo a lo que dijera o por miedo de que intentara quitarle lo último que le quedaba de Ulquiorra- Siento que es mi deber acordarme de él y tengo la triste sensación de que, si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará, ni siquiera sus Fracciones. No creo ni que se preocuparan por él.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se convirtió en una mueca de empatía.

- Sabes que, de haber podido, habría cambiado las cosas. Si pudiera cambiar cómo fue la pelea, sabes que lo haría, ¿verdad?- al parecer, a él tampoco le gustaba cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas. Aunque el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, el camino que había tomado la batalla era aquél que ninguno de los dos habría escogido.

- Claro que sí, Kurosaki.

- Y, en cuanto a la pulsera- su cuerpo recuperó la posición que había tenido anteriormente, adoptando ese aire de indiferencia, que trató de relajarla. Sin embargo, ella siguió conteniendo la respiración, dudando qué podría decirle- creo que deberías hacerle una visita a Kisuke.

- Ki… ¿Kisuke Urahara? ¿Para qué?- se preguntó- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, pero a él se le dan muy bien este tipo de cosas- se encogió de hombros.

Así era, Kisuke era algo así como un "científico loco".

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes razón- se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, preguntándose por qué no se lo habría preguntado antes- ¡Qué buena idea, Kurosaki!- los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par cuando la chica lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con su misma expresión infantil de siempre.

- O-Oye…- titubeó él, reclinándose hacia delante, tratando de apartarse las manos de su cabeza. Por mucho que le alegrara tenerla de vuelta a la normalidad, tenía que mantener su orgullo masculino- Qu…

- ¡Gracias, Kuro-!

Un crujido resonó entre las ramas del árbol, al tiempo que las hojas se movieron. Seguidamente se escuchó un grito de dolor que retumbó entre los arbustos, pues ambos se habían chocado la frente mutuamente. En medio de la noche, se escuchó un grillo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Kurosaki, lo siento!- sus manos se congelaron; quiso ayudarle, pero le daba miedo que, de tocarlo, no consiguiera hacerle más que daño. Una cómica expresión de terror se formó en su rostro, mientras observaba al chico que tenía delante de ella inclinándose hacia delante, tocándose con sus temblorosas manos el chichón que comenzaba a formarse en su frente- K… ¿Kurosaki?- murmuró ella, sintiendo el calor previo al rubor.

- No… No pasa nada- sonaba cansado y tenso- ¡Estoy b-bien!- con valor, dejó de lado el dolor y se apartó las manos, mostrando una frente roja y magullada. Tenía una lagrimilla al borde del ojo, pero se la secó rápidamente y sonrió.

- Oh, Kurosaki…- susurró ella, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El chico se aterrorizó cuando la vio acercándose a él, con los brazos abiertos. Entonces, recordó lo que había pasado hacía apenas unos segundos y se levantó del banco, evitándola y riéndose, evitando su consternación.

- ¿Eh?- Orihime pestañeó cuando sus brazos no consiguieron atrapar más que aire.

- Bueno, creo que es bastante tarde- dijo Ichigo, mientras se rascaba la frente con nerviosismo. ¿Qué había sido de la tímida Orihime, cuando se sonrojaba y ponía nerviosa, porque él le hubiera hablado en los pasillos del instituto?- Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, si queremos ir a ver a Urahara, antes de que anochezca más.

Orihime lo miró, analizando su mirada de preocupación. Claramente, estaba tratando de comportarse como un galán. Escondía su orgullo desesperadamente por su bien, como haría cualquier caballero andante.

Y, entonces, en aquel momento, ella se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que era la vida. Rápidamente, se levantó y se cubrió la boca, mientras reía suavemente.

- Vale- contestó ella, respirando y disfrutando ese encantador aroma de fresas que tanto le gustaba.

…

"_El corazón humano no osa alejarse demasiado de lo que más dolor le causa. Hay un viaje de vuelta a la angustia, que pocos de nosotros podemos hacer"_ – Lillian Smith

_Sus grises ojos observaron que estaba sumida en el velo de la noche. La oscuridad estaba en cada rincón que observaba. Incluso pareció alejarse del perímetro y adentrarse en las esquinas más lejanas de su mente. ¿No estaba en su habitación de Las Noches, hacía apenas unos momentos? Ya no había ni luna, ni estrellas, ni nada que formara parte de la imagen habitual de rocas de cuarzo y árboles, que componía el paisaje. Ni siquiera había aire. Sólo la pálida arena de Hueco Mundo, que suavizaba sus pies, extendiéndose por el paraje. Esas arenas blancas, tan inmóviles a su alrededor, parecieron cobrar vida en el inhabitado desierto._

_Un sonido distante atrajo su atención y ella se giró para mirar._

_Había una increíble cama en medio del desierto, con unas sábanas tan negras como el cielo y cuatro columnas de las que colgaba un velo de seda, cubriéndola, en un inútil intenso de camuflarla entre la arena, por su color negruzco._

_Ella escuchó otro ruido y se acercó para investigar, fijándose en las extrañas vibraciones del aire. La sensación de la arena fría entre sus pies era increíble. _

_El sonido se transformó en una voz, su voz, tal y como observó al acercarse más. La voz emitía gemidos suaves y embriagadores, así como resoplidos de pasión sin aliento._

_Vio lo que, en principio, era una forma transformarse en dos, moviéndose bajo el velo que le impedía tener una imagen completa. Las formas estaban cubiertas de cintura para debajo de una fina y negra sábana, que resplandecía al compás de sus movimientos. Divisó su pelo caoba desperdigado por el colchón, en contraste con la oscuridad dominante. Era una extraña en su propio sueño._

_La figura que había arriba continuó moviéndose, presionando la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la de ella, mientras los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios invadían la noche y la volvían loca. La espalda era musculosa y masculina, encorvándose sólo contra ella, cuando se movía. Era imposible identificar a aquel extraño desde donde ella estaba._

_Con una mano temblorosa, alcanzó el velo y lo apartó. Entonces, la imagen de sí misma abrazándose al cuello del extraño y cayendo a la cama como una muñeca sin vida, se hizo más clara. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en uno de los lados de la almohada con una expresión de vacío en su rostro y los ojos completamente abiertos, como si estuviera muerta. En cierta forma, había esperado que su caballero le dijera palabras amables y de cariño._

_El pelo del extraño era negro y le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros. Su piel era tan pálida como la arena que los rodeaba. Su corazón se detuvo cuando él giró la cabeza, revelando sus vacíos y resplandecientes ojos verdes, su rostro tan mórbidamente sin vida y sus tristes líneas de color verde, que salían de sus ojos._

Todo se rompió.

_- ¡No!- ella se despertó de una sacudida repentina, mientras su pecho estaba a punto de estallar de la tensión y su presión sanguínea se disparaba. Orihime dejó de lado su somnolencia para centrarse en sus alrededores._

_Seguía confinada en su oscura habitación de Las Noches._

_¿Una pesadilla?_

_Se giró y observó la parte trasera del sofá, descansando la mano en el reposabrazos, tratando de olvidar lo que no podía entender._

_- Horrible…- susurró, prohibiéndose que una cosa así volviera a entrar en su mente._

_Pero… seguía inquieta y sus pechos, sensibles, casi doloridos. Unió los muslos y deseó que la humedad que se había formado en su interior, desapareciera._

_Un día, Grimmjow se refirió a ella como la "puta del Espada". Ella se había sonrojado y rápidamente había rechazado tener cualquier tipo de atracción o posible relación con Ulquiorra. Al ver su reacción, Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad y una amplia sonrisa cruzó sus ásperas y salvajes facciones._

_- Estoy hablando de servir al ejército de Aizen… pero veo que tienes otras ideas en mente, pervertida._

_Entonces se marchó, riéndose al pensar que Ulquiorra tendría que estar pasando un infierno para aguantarla._

_Los sueños como aquél… ¿significaban eso?_

_De todos modos, no era tan importante como para seguir pensando en ello, así que cerró los ojos y trató de buscar algo de paz._

_Se congeló._

_Una mano apareció y le agarró el pecho, haciendo que se estremeciera. Sus labios se separaron ante la sorpresa. Cuando bajó la vista, observó que la mano parecía una sombra por ser total ente negra y las largas uñas se clavaron en la carne de sus pechos._

Sintió un aliento frío en la nuca.

_- ¡Para!- Orihime se tambaleó en su cama, despertándose de nuevo. Seguía jadeando, seguía en shock… y su interior seguía húmedo. Los temores invadieron tanto su cuerpo que se tocó su propio pecho, como si quisiera verificar que aquella mano fantasmal no estuviera allí._

_Asombrosamente, su pecho había empequeñecido y ella trató de entender la situación. ¿_Eso _también era un sueño? ¿También se despertaría?_

_Orihime se abrazó a sí misma y llevó sus rodillas al pecho. Echaba muchísimo de menos a sus amigos, su casa._

_- Sora…- dejó que el nombre de su hermano saliera de sus labios temblorosos, pidiéndole fuerza desde la tumba._

_El fuerte sonido del choque de dos piedras rompió el silencio y un haz de luz se desprendió por el suelo, iluminando la oscuridad. El dolor que sintieron sus ojos, al tratar sus pupilas de ajustarse al cambio de luz, probó que aquello era real, no un simple sueño._

_Una ágil silueta apareció y se metió en la habitación, deteniéndose sólo cuando se encontró con el sofá en el que dormía ella. La fina sábana se había doblado y enredado a sus pies mientras dormía, sólo cubriéndola de cintura para abajo. Ella trató de no mirarlo, no por desafío, sino por modestia._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- no era normal, pero aquella vez ella habló antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad. ¿Qué querría de ella a esa hora tan intempestiva? ¿Tratar de lavarle el cerebro otra vez? No podía imaginárselo. Dudaba que manipulador Aizen estuviera despierto a esa hora y, mucho menos, que le hubiera ordenado que continuara sometiéndola mentalmente, a esa hora._

_- Estabas llamándome- contestó él, con una muestra de molestia en su voz._

_Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en los de él, sin poder creérselo._

_- ¿Estaba…?- al verle la cara, se sonrojó, pues recordaba con claridad la pesadilla que acababa de tener y no se sentía cómoda con él. Movió la cabeza con suavidad, tratando de negar aquello- Por favor… Vete, Ulquiorra- aunque le hubiera llamado, ¿de verdad tenía un oído tan agudo? Tal vez sí; como Arrancar que era, era una criatura muy desarrollada. Además, no estaría allí, en ese momento, por un simple capricho suyo._

_Sin embargo, resultó raro que sus ojos vagaran por él momentáneamente, observando las arrugas que cubrían toda su ropa, como si se la hubiera puesto rápidamente, sin oportunidad de colocársela. ¿Y si se hubiera vestido, nada más escuchar que lo llamaba? Era lo único que podía explicar que no estuviera tan inmaculado como siempre, sino más desaliñado. ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Qué ropa se pondría al hacerlo? Tal vez sólo unos calzoncillos… o, quizás, nada en absoluto…_

_Orihime tragó saliva, tratando de devolver esa imagen de vuelta al oscuro rincón de su mente del que hubiera salido._

_Él parecía bastante molesto porque le hubiera hecho ir hasta allí repentinamente, sólo para pedirle que se marchara. No era un sirviente, pero también sabía que, por muy agitado que estuviese, no mostraría jamás lo que pensaba. Estaba segura._

_Orihime observó cómo su rostro sereno se fijaba en su cuerpo durante segundos, que parecieron eternos. Su blanca figura resaltaba en comparación con la sombría habitación, como un fantasma que no pudiera exorcizar de su imaginación. Ella respiró profundamente por la nariz, firme y tranquila y le pareció que él levantaba una ceja, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. Justo después, él entrecerró los ojos, como si hubiera divisado o sentido algo que le había intrigado._

_Ella volvió a tragar saliva, alarmándose por sus intenciones. Si su sentido del olfato fuera como el de ella…_

_- Vosotros, los humanos, sois unos seres despreciables- dijo, sin contemplaciones._

_- ¿Perdona?- no entendía por qué había decidido provocarla sin motivo._

_- Se llama "Síndrome de Estocolmo"- dijo, observando cómo la chica agrandaba más los ojos por sus palabras. La calma de su voz se contrarrestó con aquel comentario censurable- y es lo que vuestra débil mente hace, para afrontar el estrés- explicó, como si conociera perfectamente bien el dilema que ella había estado afrontando durante toda la noche con tanta frustración y ella fuera demasiado estúpida como para darse cuenta._

_- No- lo rechazó ella, con vehemencia. Le había obligado a creer muchas cosas, pero aquélla no sería una de ellas._

_- Tratáis de identificaros con lo que os hace daño._

_- Para- susurró, tapándose los oídos y tratando de pensar en otra cosa._

_- Es una reacción psicológica, incluso primaria, del subconsciente, para evitar sumiros en la desesperación._

_- Por favor, Ulquiorra- no necesitaba que se lo recordara._

_- Estáis tan aislados que queréis conectaros con esos pensamientos. Queréis separaros de vuestras ideas y creencias racionales._

_- ¿Por qué…?_

_- Y empezáis a tener… fantasías sexuales con ellos._

_- No lo soporto más- una de sus manos se deslizó de su oreja hasta su cara, para tratar de taparse las lágrimas- Tú ganas._

_- ¿Qué sentiste, Orihime Inoue, al tener mi…?_

_- No más- su corazón martilleaba su pecho y su otra mano se envolvió por su cintura, mientras movía la cabeza con más intensidad que antes. Odiaba cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar con sus palabras. No era cierto, no era cierto…_

_- Dime, ¿qué te pareció gritar mi nombre? ¿Lloraste tanto como ahora?_

_- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?- Orihime alzó la cabeza hacia él, con debilidad. Sus lágrimas brillaban maravillosamente, como el parpadeo de una vela que alumbrara la habitación- ¿Cómo pretendes que siga adelante?- sabía que él había visto una brecha en sus defensas y que se aprovecharía de ella para quebrarla mentalmente._

_- Qué mente tan débil- comentó, como si aquel pensamiento fuera sumamente patético- Puedes estar tranquila; no pienso violar el cuerpo de una humana._

_- ¡Jamás te pediría algo así!- rápidamente se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, antes de acercarse más a él para tratar de golpearlo de nuevo. Por lo visto, no se sentía tan poderoso. Ella tembló cuando los dedos helados se enroscaron en su fina y frágil muñeca. Su pulgar apretó sin piedad su mano y ella por poco cayó al sofá, tratando de adoptar una posición mejor; no le dolía demasiado, pero era muy incómodo._

_- Ya te he dicho que no estoy aquí para reconfortarte, ni menta ni físicamente._

_- ¿Y por qué iba a pensar en algo así?- sus ojos desprendían fuego y fiereza._

_- Dímelo tú, mujer- repuso él, implicando cierto juicio, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en su pecho, antes de fijarse de nuevo en su rostro. Uno de sus abultados y rosados pechos se había salido del camisón por la refriega y el rosado pezón que asomaba era una prueba más que evidente de eso. Estaban desagradablemente grandes. Siempre habían sido muy llamativos, pero no así… Era como si estuvieran a punto de explotar._

_Debería haberse apartado y haberse tapado, como habría hecho cualquier mujer respetable y virtuosa. Pero, en lugar de eso, en un momento de locura, su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él y sus ojos suplicaron. Le ofreció lo que tan desesperadamente deseaba. Sólo una caricia… El calor se apoderó de sus muslos y subió hasta su mano, advirtiéndole de que se detuviera. Las imágenes de sus sueños aparecieron por su mente; caderas moviéndose arriba y abajo, dedos nerviosos, su voz suplicante…_

_La poblada e inmóvil ceja de su rostro profundizó su mirada, mientras observaba la escenita que estaba montando ella, ante él._

_- Asqueroso- pestañeó suavemente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y le soltó la mano. Orihime se desplomó en el sofá. Qué… ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole?_

_Sus ojos se quedaron tan en blanco como los suyos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras él._

_Y volvió a quedarse sola._

_Sola con sus pensamientos, con sus llantos y su desesperación._

_Dios, odiaba aquel lugar._

**Continuará**

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo la segunda parte del oneshot, ¿qué os ha parecido? Bueno, los sueños de Orihime han estado calientes, calientes. Me ha gustado cómo lo ha plasmado la autora, porque aún no sé si eran reales o simples sueños. La conversación con Ichigo creo que también ha sido bastante útil; al menos, Orihime ha podido quitarse un peso de encima contándole lo ocurrido y ha asumido que nunca será más que una amiga para él. Menos mal, porque detesto el IchiHime XD. No sé por qué, pero desde el primer momento me resultó imposible verlos como pareja… Creo que, a no ser que se trate de un shonen estándar, con la típica chica enamorada del típico protagonista, ese tipo de parejas no suele funcionar. Y está claro que éste no es un shonen como los demás! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este cap y esperéis con ansia la próxima parte (sí, creo que Ulquiorra ya sale en ella!). Un beso!_

_**SakuroCefiro**__: hola! Gracias por el review, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. A mí también me parece que Ulquiorra aparece muy bien descrito y las situaciones por las que está pasando Orihime también se me hacen muy verosímiles. Habrá que ver qué ocurre ahora. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Jaja, creo que has descrito muy bien a nuestro querido Ulquiorra. Además de ser un depredador y torturador, creo que le encantan ese tipo de "juegos macabros" con ella por ser ella; después de todo, es precisamente Orihime quien consigue que se sienta fascinado por los seres humanos. Ya, es que es un oneshot larguísimo! U_U. Es que me dije que tendría que dividirlo por partes, porque si no ni yo misma me lo leería de un tirón! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Espero que esta parte también te haya dejado "al borde del infarto", como las anteriores. Bueno, aún no ha salido Ulquiorra, realmente, pero al menos los recuerdos de Orihime nos sirven para aguantar la espera (y vaya recuerdos!). Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: Buenas! Qué tal? Sí, creo que ése es el adjetivo perfecto para el fic: sadomasoquista. Creo que Ulquiorra ha dado un paso más allá en esta historia (no hay más que ver cómo acaba esta segunda parte) y disfruta enormemente torturándola. Por supuesto, Orihime está volviéndose loca, porque no sabe por qué está sintiendo eso que siente y quiere rechazarlo a toda costa, pero claro, no puede… En fin, que bendito sea el UlquiHime! XD. Espero no haber tardado mucho con esta segunda parte y que te haya gustado. Un beso!_


	3. Parte III

_El oneshot original pertenece a __**Mahi-Mahi**_

**Desesperación verdadera: Parte III**

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Inoue!- la voz de Tessai los recibió con amabilidad, mientras se acercaban a la tienda de Urahara- ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué os trae por aquí, esta noche?- su gran bigote y su mandil azul, que colgaba de los hombros, se movieron, mientras hablaba. Su piel morena resaltaba con el brillo de la noche y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras sus opacas gafas. Su pelo estaba igual de trenzado que siempre.

- Hola, Tessai- le saludó Orihime, sonriéndole- ¿Tienes alguna receta nueva?- preguntó amistosamente, pues él era una de las pocas personas que compartía su extraño gusto culinario. Entonces, divisó a su lazo un pequeño gato negro, que holgazaneaba en el porche, moviendo la cola a un lado y otro- Buenas noches, Yoruichi.

- Hola a los dos- bostezó el felino, estirándose y clavando sus pequeñas garras en la madera del suelo- ¿Cómo os va?

- Bien- asintió Ichigo, bostezando después de haber visto al gato haciéndolo. Los bostezos eran muy contagiosos- ¿Está Urahara por aquí?- preguntó.

- Sí, está dentro- contestó Tessai- Ahora vengo- dijo, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta que llevaba a la trastienda, para buscar al dueño, en teoría.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado, Kurosaki- dijo Orihime, acercándose a él.

- ¿Quieres que espere hasta que terminéis de hablar?- sugirió él- Después, puedo acompañarte a casa.

- Vaya, estás muy caballeroso esta noche- rió ella.

- ¿Cómo que "esta noche"?- se llevó las manos a los bolsillos- Siempre soy muy caballeroso- declaró él, aunque su cabeza aún le dolía un poco del golpe que se había dado en el parque.

- ¿Me buscabais?- la voz de Urahara interrumpió las risas. Sus sandalias resonaban fuertemente contra la madera del porche, mientras se acercaba a saludarlos. Era normal que lo llamaran el "tío de las sandalias-sombrero"; ese gorro era su signo más distintivo.

- Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visitado a los simpáticos empleados de la Tienda Urahara.

- Por supuesto- sonrió él- Pero espero que no se trate de nada grave- añadió, con tranquilidad- Vayamos a la parte de atrás. Allí no nos molestará nadie- le indicó por encima del hombro, para que lo acompañara.

Orihime asintió y lo siguió, pero se detuvo para girar la vista hacia su escolta.

- No hace falta que me esperes, Kurosaki- propuso ella, relegándole de sus funciones.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Ajá. Tendré cuidado de vuelta a casa- añadió ella, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

- Je, como quieras. De todos modos, esta noche Rukia y yo tenemos que trabajar tengo la impresión de que tardaremos más de lo normal- miró por encima del hombro hacia el horizonte de la ciudad de Karakura, como si hubiese notado alguna alteración en el aire- Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?- se giró y empezó a caminar- E intenta no estresarte demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?- le sugirió.

- Vale- Orihime sonrió. Estaba muy agradecida con sus amigos- Muchas gracias por todo- añadió, antes de girarse y seguir a Kisuke. Entonces, se detuvo un instante para saludar al temperamental Jinta y a la tímida y pequeña Ururu.

La pequeña llevaba una bolsa de basura negra que tenía dos veces su tamaño y, a sus espaldas, Jinta no dejaba de molestarla, sentado torpemente, mientras comía patatas fritas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Ururu?- preguntó Orihime por cortesía, pues dudaba que la chica necesitara su ayuda. Era increíblemente fuerte para tener tan poca edad, aunque quiso ser educada.

Los ojos de Ururu se alzaron despacio, casi letárgicamente, deteniéndose al ver la muñeca de Orihime. Concretamente, se detuvieron en la pulsera que llevaba, clavando sus ojos de color azul mar en ella y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Oye!- Jinta dejó escapar un grito cuando Tessai lo golpeó con un periódico enrollado en la cabeza, riñéndole por estar holgazaneando de nuevo.

A pesar del alboroto que se formó a su alrededor, la joven no reaccionó. Sus ojos aferraban con fuerza la bolsa negra de basura, sin apartar la mirada de la muñeca de Orihime.

- Em, bueno, nos vemos luego, entonces…- sonrió nerviosamente Orihime, perpleja por la actitud ida de la niña. Entonces, se alejó de la habitación.

- Oye, ¿qué pasa, Ururu?- le gritó Jinta a su compañera de trabajo, rascándose la cabeza del dolor, mirando a la niña.

- Puedo sentir… a un Arrancar- susurró ella.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?- pestañeó él. Sabía que la chica era muy sensible a la energía espiritual, pero aquella vez sintió que tenía que creerla. Ni _él_ ni nadie más podía sentir algo fuera de lo normal- Deja de decir tonterías- bufó, dándose la vuelta- Renji volverá pronto, así que será mejor que cocines algo. Ya sabemos que, cada vez que viene ese cerdo, está muerto de hambre.

- Pero Renji no dijo que fuera a venir…

- ¡He dicho que quiero comer algo rico!- gritó él, mientras su tripa rugía.

Ururu suspiró y sus flacos brazos empujaron la bolsa de basura de nuevo, haciendo un pequeño ruido de asentimiento, antes de volver con sus quehaceres…

La tierra crujía bajo los pies de Orihime, mientras pasaba al lado de la estatua que había en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Comparada con la oscuridad de la noche, la cámara secreta estaba totalmente soleada. Estaba diseñada para que, fuera la hora del día que fuese, allí hiciese siempre sol. Además, le acompañaba un paisaje de tierra, árboles y paredes rocosas. Un campo de entrenamiento perfecto, en definitiva.

A pesar de la apariencia desértica, el lugar se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Le recordaba a aquellos días en los que entrenaba para mejorar sus habilidades, con sus amigos, al salir del instituto, a veces incluso llegándose a saltar las clases. Ah, pero cuando había que salvar el mundo, la escuela no parecía nada en comparación, como si no fuera más que un club social. Aún así, la chica se tomaba su educación tan en serio que podía proclamar, con mucho orgullo, ser la tercera estudiante de honor; no por vanidad, sino porque sabía que Sora se sentiría orgulloso.

El cuerpo de Urahara estaba oculto por el haori negro y verde, que contrastaba con los colores vivos del paisaje. Su pelo rubio estaba despeinado y a ella le gustaba que siempre estuviera sonriendo, pues su inmutable humor suavizaba sus rasgos.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Orihime- su voz sonaba tan suave y encantadora como siempre- Estaba empezando a preguntarme si seguías en la Tierra o no- rió.

- Ya ves que sí- respondió ella a la ingeniosa broma- Espero no haberte molestado- se disculpó, por la abrupta y sorpresiva visita.

- Para nada- le contestó, antes de que ella se acercara a él y siguieran caminando a la par- Y bien, ¿a qué le debo esta maravillosa visita?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no es nada importante…- empezó ella, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo.

- Si has venido a ver al viejo Urahara, tiene que ser algo importante- sus ojos azules asomaron bajo el excéntrico sombrero de rayas- Venga, ¿de qué se trata?- sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Podía sentirlo.

No anduvieron mucho más hasta que ella fue ralentizándose para, finalmente, detenerse. Él hizo lo mismo.

- De esto- levantó el antebrazo- Me estaba preguntando si sabrías algo al respecto.

Con una mano apoyándose en el brazo y la otra rascándose la barbilla, con el dedo índice, Urahara se acercó más a ella, para examinar la pulsera.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado?- le invadió la curiosidad.

- Oh, em…- ella se sonrojó débilmente- De ningún sitio.

Sus ojos azules le dirigieron una breve y exasperada mirada.

- Muy bien, pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para preguntarme por una pulsera que has sacado de "ningún sitio", Orihime- le siguió la corriente- Tiene que ser algo especial, si no, no me estarías preguntando por ella- le comía la curiosidad, pero la respetaba lo suficiente como para no forzarla y dejarle que tuviera cierta intimidad en ese tema. Después de un segundo más de descanso, prosiguió- Hmm, me parece un "Buresuretto de Alma" o, al menos, ésa es la impresión que me da.

- ¿Un Buresuretto de Alma?- repitió ella, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

- Sí- él volvió a acercarse a ella, pero se alejó al instante después, llevándose la mano a la cintura- Se forma cuando su creador envía parte de su reiryoku a un punto espacial y temporal concreto, hasta que el aire que rodea a dicho punto se lanza en el espacio, dando, como resultado, un objeto material. Sé que parece muy complicado, pero el proceso es bastante simple y rápido. Creo que se crea para establecer una conexión, por débil que sea, con quien la lleve y, aunque no hace falta mucho poder para fabricarlo, nunca he visto a nadie que empuñe una Zanpakuto capaz de crear uno- Orihime pestañeó; apenas pudo seguir aquella retahíla de palabras que bien parecía que hablaran de mecánica cuántica o continuidad espacio-temporal- Hmm, qué raro- se acercó más- ¿Puedo?

- Oh, por supuesto- rápidamente, ella deslizó el aro por su muñeca y lo dejó en su palma.

Él la acercó a la luz, echando para atrás su sombrero al examinarla.

- Juraría que estas cosas se hacen para camuflar el poder espiritual y la presencia física de quien lo cree, hasta de los Shinigamis- dedujo, analizando las distintas posibilidades a través de su privilegiada mente- Pero yo te veo muy bien, así que supongo que no funcionará contigo.

- No, tienes razón- no le discutió aquellos hechos- Se creó precisamente para eso- admitió- pero, desde que la persona que lo creó murió, ya no funciona.

- ¿En serio? ¿Su creador está muerto? Qué intrigante…- le devolvió el objeto plateado a sus ansiosas manos- En principio, cuando su creador muere, el objeto tiene que desvanecerse. Se crea con poder espiritual, así que sólo puede seguir vivo si su creador lo está- hubo una breve pausa, en la que él trató de hallar una respuesta lógica y convincente- La única explicación que puedo imaginarme es que hayas vivido un trauma, una sensación o un shock demasiado fuertes con la muerte de esa persona y, con tu don para rechazarlo todo, bueno, podemos imaginar que tu subconsciente tal vez haya sellado parte del alma de esa persona, en la pulsera.

- ¿He… sellado su alma?- sus ojos se abrieron.

Él rió.

- Por supuesto, estoy basando todo esto en suposiciones bastante obvias y teorías fácilmente rebatibles.

- Urahara- dijo Orihime, bastante más seria, colocándose de nuevo la pulsera en la muñeca- Si eso fuera cierto… ¿Significaría que esa persona podría seguir viva?

Kisuke trató de no mostrar ninguna expresión, pues las palabras de la chica tenían cierta desesperación en ellas y era posible que la respuesta le afectara mucho. No quiso apagar ese brillo, pero tuvo que ser honesto.

- Me temo que no- la pelirroja bajó la vista- Lo único que puede guardar esa pulsera son tus recuerdos sobre esa persona. Hay una línea que separa estar vivo de tener una porción del alma en un objeto inanimado, sobre todo si esa persona ya estaba muerta al fusionarse. Voy a pensar que así fue, porque esta pulsera no se hizo en el mundo de los humanos y está formada de presión espiritual, que sólo unos pocos pueden sentir.

- Pero, ¿cabría esa posibilidad?- insistió ella, rechazando la idea de que aquel brazalete sólo contuviera los recuerdos de Ulquiorra- O sea, técnicamente, esta pulsera ni siquiera debería de existir, ¿verdad?

- Las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son prácticamente nulas- dijo él, contundentemente- La única prueba de vida será alguna manifestación física cuyo reiatsu pudiera detectarse, aunque sólo fuera en un pequeño perímetro. Pero, francamente, me parece bastante imposible.

El pulso de Orihime se aceleró al recordar la alucinación que tuvo en el baño, pocos días antes.

- ¿Y si eso estuviera ocurriendo?

Él se sorprendió brevemente.

- Oh, bueno, entonces diría sin lugar a dudas que esa pulsera está maldita que hay alguien viviendo o, mejor dicho, atrapada en ella. Además, esa persona tendría que ser muy fuerte para poder materializarse fuera de ese brazalete- dijo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si supiera algo que ella no.

- Es… Es increíble- estaba atónita. No era posible. No podía ser cierto.

- Lo sé- rió él- Pero te repito, Orihime, que hay que moverse en el terreno de la realidad.

- Bueno, gracias por la información, Kisuke- Orihime sonrió casi automáticamente y su mirada parecía totalmente perdida.

- De nada- se encogió de hombros.

- Dbería marcharme ya. Aún me quedan deberes por hacer- se excusó. Él la observó yéndose, hasta que se detuvo- Oh, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- Claro.

- ¿Podrías no contarle a nadie esta conversación? Te lo agradecería mucho.

- Lo prometo- dijo, levantando la mano y bajando la voz.

- Gracias- la chica retomó de nuevo el rumbo, tratando de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

- Orihime- se detuvo cuando él la llamó, mirándolo por encima del hombro- Creo que, hasta ahora, no he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme contigo- su expresión se suavizó al escuchar aquellas palabras- Cuando te dije que te quedaras al margen durante la batalla, no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos. Creo que, al menos, debí de darte una explicación de por qué no quería que luchases.

- Kisuke…

- Quise protegerte, porque sabía que Aizen se daría cuenta de tu potencial y querría tenerlo para él… pero el plan fracasó y consiguió secuestrarte, de todas formas. Fuiste la excusa perfecta para comenzar una guerra, pero créeme cuando te digo que era lo último que quería.

- No hace falta que te disculpes, Kisuke. En realidad, creo que los dos tenemos la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Yo hice lo mismo; no le conté a nadie lo que estaba ocurriendo y no tuve la más mínima fe en mis amigos ni pensé en lo que podría afectarles que me marchase. No pensé que fueran capaces de soportar la situación; si no, no me hubiese ido a Hueco Mundo ni hubiese causado todo ese desastre. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando para considerar_me_ más fuerte y capaz que ellos, para defenderme… No lo sé. Creo que fui una egoísta, porque pensaba que mi "heroico" sacrificio serviría para contrarrestar lo poco útil que era en la batalla. Creí ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos, en lugar de pedir ayuda y permanecer todos unidos, como habría hecho una _amiga de verdad_- la culpa la invadió- Pero ya hemos aprendido la lección, así que no te preocupes; sólo hiciste lo que te pareció lo correcto.

Lo único que él pudo hacer, al escuchar aquellas palabras tan verdaderas y emotivas, fue asentir con la cabeza. Aquello había demostrado cuánto había madurado, desde su regresó.

Por supuesto, él sabía de dónde había salido la pulsera. Nada más tocarla, reconoció el mismo poder espiritual que sintió meses atrás, en el parque. No sólo se la había pedido para observarla, sino también para enviar ondas de su propio reiryoku al objeto, tratando de hallar signos de vida. No encontró nada, pero el poder que allí estaba guardado era pesado, fuerte y asfixiante… Ulquiorra Schiffer. La agobiante desesperación era fácilmente identificable. Si estaba vivo, escondía muy bien su presencia.

Pero, ¿cómo demonios podía esa chica llevar ese brazalete todo el día, sin sentir nada? Con toda la presión que contenía, él mismo se mareó momentáneamente, al tocarla.

Sin embargo, lo que más vueltas le daba a la cabeza era si había alguna amenaza real, si pensaba utilizarla y ella estaba en peligro. Parte de él creyó que, si de verdad quisiera hacer algún daño, ya habría dado algún paso, a no ser que estuviese esperando al momento perfecto.

Normalmente, Kisuke ya habría actuado, pero, por raro que pareciera, tenía la sensación de que ella lo tenía todo bajo control. Vio cómo se sonrojó y apartó la vista cuando le preguntó de dónde había sacado la pulsera. Aunque nada estuviese claro, él no era ciego, pero, en cualquier caso, lo que hubiese pasado entre los dos era asunto suyo. Era lo bastante mayor como para entender aquellos asuntos y sólo podía esperar que los amigos de la chica también lo hiciesen, no entrometiéndose en esa parte de su vida privada.

Kisuke entendió que, lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, era tener un ojo puesto en la pelirroja, hasta que la situación se aclarase. Además, tuvo la sensación de que aquello sucedería pronto. Una pena que no estuviese ahí para verlo. Le alegró ver que la chica sonrió más amablemente que antes, al marcharse.

- Eres una buena chica, Orihime Inoue- murmuró para sí, bajándose el sombrero al verla marchándose… pero volvió a fijarse en ella cuando se tropezó con una piedra. _Aunque quizá un poco ingenua_, pensó, riéndose.

…

Cuando Orihime volvió a casa, por la noche, y estaba tan vacía como su estómago. No había comido en todo el día; se había saltado el almuerzo para asistir a la "reunión" que habían preparado sus amigos y también la cena, al llegar a casa, por culpa de lo que había visto en el espejo. Por lo menos sabía que no estaba volviéndose loca.

En la encimera de la cocina, encontró una servilleta donde estaba escrito "_me he marchado a la Sociedad de Almas. Volveré por la mañana._", con tinta azul. Era la letra de Rangiku. Entonces, Orihime se preguntó dónde habría estado Toshiro durante todo el día.

Odiaba cuando su casa estaba vacía, se sentía muy sola. Sin embargo, supuso que aquella noche tampoco sería tan terrible, pues echaba de menos la privacidad total. Orihime suspiró y tiró la servilleta a la basura. Después, dejó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, sin llevarse nada más a la boca que un vaso de agua.

Fue muy difícil aceptar y más aún entender las palabras de Kisuke Urahara. Aunque fuera una posibilidad, muy remota, no parecía muy probable. Aunque, en su día, tampoco se creyó todo lo relacionado con los Shinigamis, Hollows y la Sociedad de Almas. Tal vez estuviera atrapada en una inmensa y estrafalaria pesadilla y, cuando se despertase, descubriría que seguía encerrada en su habitación de Las Noches. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello era imposible.

Al detenerse en el cuarto de baño, se lavó los dientes y se cepilló el pelo, antes de ponerse el ceñido camisón color pastel. Era muy corto y muy transparente, pero también era muy suave y cómodo, perfecto cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, abrió la cama, pero se detuvo y miró fijamente al colchón; estaba totalmente vacío, igual que el resto de la casa y esa desolación era agotadora. A pesar de tener una habitación bastante grande para un apartamento, Orihime seguía sintiéndose atrapada. Allí se sentía mucho más sola, aunque algunas fotos de sus amigos, sonriendo, decoraban su tocador y le ofrecían más comodidad.

Orihime levantó la vista hacia el techo de color blanco.

De nuevo, tuvo el deseo de que la luna volviera a impregnarla con su luz, sobre todo después de que Ichigo la interrumpiera. La idea de dormir en algún sitio menos agobiante le pareció lo suficientemente buena como para abandonar su cama y buscar un lugar más abierto. Ya estaba harta de sentirse tan oprimida y hacinada.

Así que cogió todas las sábanas y cojines que pudo… y subió a la azotea.

El dulce aroma de una noche de primavera la absorbió, al abrir la puerta de la azotea, así que inhaló el dulce aroma con calma. El verano se acercaba. La luna creciente del cielo brillaba y vibraba con fuerza, desplegando un haz cremoso de luz por los azulejos y tejas que la rodeaban.

Ah, aquello era muy relajante. Estaba muy tranquilo y calmado, así que seguro que nadie la interrumpiría aquella noche. Allí no había paredes ni vallas que la apresaran. Si tuviera alas, volaría hasta el cielo y acariciaría la solitaria luna.

Orihime sonrió y alzó la mano, pero, entonces, una sensación muy particular la invadió. Sintió que algo estaba cerca, pero nada humano, como si fuera un espectro.

Algo iba mal…

No estaba sola.

Había algo en el tejado, al otro lado de la puerta y que ella no podía ver.

- Orihime Inoue.

Los cojines que tenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo. Sus dedos se aferraron al pomo de la puerta, tratando de relajarse.

Esa voz.

_No es imposible…_

En un primer instante, tuvo mucho miedo. Las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza y le dijeron que no bajara la guardia.

Empezó a mover los labios, pero, casi al instante, decidió no mostrar su pánico.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y, habiéndola perdido de su vista, se fijó, por el rabillo del ojo, en una figura que se apoyaba en la pared opuesta.

No pasaba nada; podía rechazar aquella fantasía y deshacer esa ensoñación tan deprimente. La joven se obcecó tanto en negar la explicación de Kisuke acerca de la pulsera, que incluso empezó a pensar que la había mentido, sólo porque no podía creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. La lucidez de su mente se disipó cuando se acobardó y trató de huir de esa realidad que se presentaba tan clara ante sus ojos. Aún así, no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera cada vez más rápido y que la ansiedad se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, calentándola. Su razón y sus deseos estaban en plena contradicción.

Ignorando la sombra y casi moviéndose por inercia, Orihime se agachó para recoger los cojines y apoyó una manta negra, en el suelo. La azotea era pequeña y el único lugar en el que podía instalarse estaba… algo ocupado. Después de colocar metódicamente un edredón sobre la manta, a modo de colchón, extendió una fina sábana sobre el montón y colocó los cojines justo encima.

Orihime se tumbó, dio la espalda al intruso y cerró los ojos.

Entonces, se produjo un exagerado, largo y desafiante silencio que incluso pareció cortar el aire. Ella contuvo tanto la respiración que a punto estuvo de ahogarse y luchó para no mostrar abiertamente que estaba hiperventilando.

- No eres real- susurró la chica, negándose a abrir por un instante sus ojos- No eres real- tal vez, si no dejaba de repetírselo, funcionase. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era no dejar de pronunciar esas palabras, hasta que se volvieran reales- No eres…- se detuvo.

Él se acercó a ella, muy despacio, pero ella podría haber escuchado sus pasos incluso en la distancia, como si estuviesen grabados en sus recuerdos. Le resultaban demasiado familiares.

- Ya te he dicho, mujer, que lo único real es lo que tus ojos ven.

Ella ni se inmutó.

- Mírame- le ordenó, alzando el tono.

El labio inferior de Orihime empezó a temblar. Podía sentir su reaitsu; era demasiado fuerte, demasiado nostálgico. Quería mirarlo desesperadamente, quería verle la cara. Pero temió que, si se lo permitía, si se dejaba llevar por esa esperanza tan desesperada, él volviera a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en cenizas, como la última vez. Ella siempre era optimista con todo, pero sus esperanzas se limitaban y reducían cuando se trataba de aquel hombre.

- Si intentas fingir que no estoy aquí, estás perdiendo mi tiempo- a pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras, su tono de voz estaba tranquilo.

- No… No puedo mirar- se incorporó ella y explicó vagamente- Si lo hago, no estarás… y, si intento volver a tocarte, te desvanecerás.

- No contengas la respiración- él levantó la vista al cielo, exasperado. Su comportamiento estaba agotándolo- Dudo mucho que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

- Ul… Ulquiorra- agonizando, Orihime abrió los ojos y le miró, despacio. Se fijó en cada parte de él durante el proceso, empezando por sus botas y continuando por sus pantalones negros de talle alto y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como siempre. Entonces, llegó a su camiseta blanca de manga larga y cuello alto… hasta que, finalmente, encontró su rostro. Le costó mucho trabajo fijarse en sus ojos. Cada parte de él estaba perfecta; nada de ropa arrugada, ni doblada, ni pelo despeinado. Estaba irremediablemente limpio, impecable, perfecto.

Resultaba raro verle con ropa de "humano" tan simple. Su camiseta no había cambiado demasiado, a diferencia del faldón. Sus botas se parecían bastante a las que solía usar, con el mismo dibujo de sandalias tradicionales. Los pantalones le quedaban bastante bien; no le quedaban ajustados ni tan holgados como los del uniforme de Arrancar, que llevaba con tanto orgullo por ser un Espada. Estaba tranquilo, relajado y un poco encorvado, como si no tuviera ningún problema. En realidad, cuando no se estaba ligado a nada, era fácil estar tan tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo has…?

- Veo que te has vuelto más escéptica y burlona- ya abiertos, la joven no pudo apartar los ojos de su cara. Aquellos ojos verdes, como los de un demonio, grandes y grotescos… pero a la vez tan seductores y cautivadores. Casi brillaban en la oscuridad. Ella nunca antes se había parado a pensar que quizá fuese la única criatura capaz de admirar aquellos ojos y que siguiera con vida. Sus dedos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas, como si intentara aferrarse a algo estable- ¿Voy a tener que recordarte lo que te ha dicho Kisuke Urahara?

Ella se quedó de piedra. ¿Había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Kisuke? Entonces, ¿podía escucharlo y verlo todo?

- Entonces, ¿es cierto?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, claramente enfadada. Él odiaba repetir las cosas, pero aquello no evitó que su voz preguntara lo primero que cruzó su mente- ¿Y qué pasa con Aizen?

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?- Aizen estaba muerto. ¿A qué venía la pregunta?

- Bueno- se mordió el labio- Tú no estás…

- Los límites de tu cerebro nunca antes me habían sorprendido tanto.

Ella se sintió ofendida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- ¿Estaba insultándola? Si así fuera, no debió de haberse sorprendido.

- Si crees que algún Espada fue fiel a Aizen hasta el final, entonces eres peor de lo que me pareciste al principio- era increíble cómo, por mucho que sus comentarios fueran hirientes y austeros, nunca sonaban condescendientes o egoístas. Sólo sonaban a… palabras. Palabras frías, vacías y calculadas, dichas por una máquina.

- Pero, ¿tú no estabas…?

- ¿Pretendes que conteste todas esas preguntas sin sentido, Orihime Inoue?

- No, yo… yo sólo creía que…

- ¿Que mi lealtad hacia Aizen era absoluta?

Bueno, ella no pretendió decirlo así, pero sí. Eso era precisamente lo que ella creía- La ingenuidad volverá a ser tu perdición, pues ya has demostrado una vez que así es- se burló él de su "traición", sabiendo perfectamente dónde excavar para conseguir que las viejas y cerradas heridas sangraran de nuevo. Orihime estaba a punto de desmoronarse de nuevo. Es como si estuviera de nuevo en su habitación de Las Noches y nada hubiese cambiado. Todo lo que le decía llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma y, dado que normalmente tenía razón, resultaba muy difícil defenderse.

- A diferencia de los demás, cada vez que llevo a cabo algo, primero analizo todas las ventajas e inconvenientes, para saber cómo puede terminar. Sería fatal que uno se dejara llevar sólo por lo que siente por la causa, hasta el final. Por desgracia, para muchos otros Espada no fue tan fácil contenerse y acabaron liberando todo su poder y lo derrocharon, a diferencia de mí, que siempre fui bastante más cauto. Como se dice, no tiene sentido arrancar un árbol de raíz, antes de que pueda crecer- ella escuchó el ruido metálico de su zanpakuto Murciélago, al moverse él ligeramente- Para la mayoría de los Arrancar del ejército de Aizen fue frustrante no dominar totalmente su poder y muchos se excedieron sin conocer sus límites. Aunque yo también deseara lo mismo, fui capaz de controlarme.

- Supongo que yo no lo vi así.

- Claro que no- era cierto; ella era demasiado _ingenua_ y _tonta_ como para verlo.

- Apoyaste al ejército de Aizen porque podía darte algo a cambio, no por lealtad- esa nueva idea conmocionó aún más a Orihime. Si ya le parecía despiadado, el hecho de que tampoco fuera leal a Aizen, la persona en quien, aparentemente, más confiaba, demostró que no sentía absolutamente nada. ¿Es que tenía que engañar todo el tiempo a todos los que le rodeaban?

- El plan de Aizen era perfecto, hasta que apareció Ichigo Kurosaki. Confió más en mí que en los demás porque sabía que era muy perfeccionista cada vez que me encargaba de algún trabajo. Mientras él me resultara útil, yo lo sería para él. Está claro que vio perfectamente mi farsa, igual que la de tofos los demás. Al final, le utilizamos tanto como él a nosotros. Nos unimos por interés, nada más.

Orihime apretó más los dedos contra las sábanas. Aquello había aclarado muchas cosas y había explicado por qué no luchaba contra nadie, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario… Sólo lo hacía cuando le beneficiaba de verdad. Y ella que pensaba que lo hacía porque no era tan "bárbaro" como los otros Arrancar, sino más "noble"; en realidad, era tan animal como los demás. ¿Y dónde le dejaba a ella todo aquello? ¿Qué era para _él_? ¿Una piedra más en el camino, a la que debía de apartar, para ser aún más fuerte? Al final, ella le apartó la vista.

- ¿Por eso estás aquí ahora? ¿Para ti era más fácil que yo quisiera que estuvieras aquí? ¿Habías planeado todo esto?- si no la quería, ¿por qué tenía que revelar sus debilidades ante él? Él no quería ninguna amistad, lo que era perfecto, porque nadie quería estar a su lado- ¿Por qué me has perseguido? ¿Es que no podías dejarme tranquila?

Otra pausa.

- Idiota- ella contuvo el aliento- No seas tan presuntuosa. Fuiste tú quien me atrapó en esa cosa- sus ojos se clavaron brevemente en la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca.

- ¿Qué?- ¿por qué mierda tenía que ser tan… _correcto_ todo el tiempo?

- ¿De verdad querías que estuviera tan atado a ti? ¿Piensas realmente que ha sido cosa mía estar ligado a un humano?

- No, no es eso- trató de negarlo cuando, en realidad, durante un breve instante, se preguntó si habría planeado aquello. Su ira rápidamente se disipó, cuando trató de defenderse.

- ¿Sigues resentida porque no quisiera meterme en tu cama? ¿Por eso me has hecho esto?- a diferencia de lo que pareciera, no estaba enfadado. De todas formas, a ella no le pareció que aquello fuera con doble sentido; Ulquiorra no tenía emociones y su rostro era tan legible como un libro abierto- ¿O es porque ataqué a tus amigos?

Orihime se sobresaltó con aquello; ¿estaría pensando que quería castigarlo? Ella negó con la cabeza, suave y gentilmente.

- Sólo quería salvarte- contestó, deseando que entendiera aquello. No había hecho todo eso porque él no sintiera lo mismo por ella ni porque le hubiera hecho daño a sus amigos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Vacío.

Eso es cuanto ella pudo ver en esos ojos.

- No te pedí que me salvaras.

Estaba claro que diría algo así.

- Lo… Lo sé. Lo siento, pero no sé cómo deshacer esto- casi se sintió culpable, pero supo que no debía de sentirse así. Después de todo, él fue el Espada que la secuestró. Tal vez el Karma le estaba devolviendo lo que había hecho, quizá quisiera que sintiera la misma desolación incontrolable que ella.

- Podría matarte. Estoy seguro de que así se solucionaría todo.

- Pero, entonces, tú también morirías- se apresuró a contestar ella- Si fueron mis poderes los que sellaron tu espíritu, matarme supondría matarte a ti también- explicó, con lógica.

El silencio de él demostró lo poco que le preocupaba aquel asunto; ya estaba muerto, así que no le importaba. Preferiría volver a morir que ser deshonrado por un humano. Sin embargo, aquello sólo demostraría lo "trivial" que era la vida para él. Además, era el tipo de hombre que haría lo que fuese para conseguir lo que quería; así, al menos, sería libre.

Pero ella sabía qué tipo de hombre era, lo tenía totalmente clasificado. Si de verdad fuese a matarla, si aquello fuese realmente lo mejor para él, ya lo habría hecho. Ulquiorra no era un hombre que perdiese el tiempo. No le daba vueltas a las cosas.

Tal vez, precisamente por saber que estaba a salvo, Orihime cerró los ojos y respiró. Inhaló el aire profundamente, hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de él. Ese aroma era tóxico. Era como un campo cubierto de rocío, natural y orgánico. Así olía él, como si fuera una luna que bañara la niebla nocturna. Ella sintió que podría perderse en él; quería probarlo, sumergirse en él como si de agua se tratara y pegarse a cada parte de su piel. Estaba tan nerviosa por tener a ese hombre de nuevo a su lado, que empezó a sentirse cada vez más excitada y atraída por él…

- Deja de olerme, mujer.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron; esa vez había podido sentir el tono cortante de su voz. Orihime se sonrojó y apartó la cabeza. ¿De verdad iba a reaccionar así, cada vez que lo tuviera cerca?

- N-No estaba haciendo eso- se mordió el labio; mentía terriblemente mal- Sólo estaba preguntándome cómo es posible que ningún Shinigami te haya sentido todavía- se inventó rápidamente, tratando de cubrir su desliz.

Él se preguntó cómo no pudo darse cuenta, ni siquiera después de la explicación que le había dado Kisuke Urahara. Sabía que era muy torpe, pero también lo suficientemente lista como para saber que Aizen no había hecho que fuera a las Noches, sólo por sus poderes.

- Mi reiatsu sólo puede rastrearse en un radio de diez pies de esa pulsera, tal y como he observado esta misma noche. A medida que pasan los días ese perímetro va creciendo y el límite de esa barrera se encuentra en la distancia que yo mismo puedo recorrer, desde el punto del brazalete. Aunque mi poder sea aún patéticamente débil, se ha cuadriplicado en el último mes. Supongo que, cuanto más me adapte a ese confinamiento, más rápidamente recuperaré mis poderes y más crecerán las fronteras de la energía.

Entonces, cuanto más rápido recuperara su poder, más crecería su reiatsu, hasta acabar convirtiéndose en una enorme masa de poder sin límite alguno. Por lo tanto, cuando hubiese recuperado su alma, ¿sería capaz de regenerar su cuerpo totalmente?

Hasta que ese momento llegara, él estaba a su merced. Los papeles se habían dado la vuelta. Él tenía su vida en sus manos, pero ella también la suya en las suyas. Sin embargo, aquellos tentadores pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un presentimiento le invadió la mente. Cuando hubiera recuperado totalmente su fuerza, ¿sería lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerse por sí mismo, abandonándola? ¿Se olvidaría de ella y rompería ese sello? ¿Intentaría… hacerles daño a sus amigos? Era cierto que Ichigo ya le había derrotado, pero le costó muchísimo.

- Pero- Orihime consiguió levantarse de su fortaleza de mantas, llevándose una mano al corazón- Pu… Puedo- la chica alzó los dedos y acarició su mejilla, sorprendiéndose al ver que ni se apartaba ni desaparecía- Puedo tocarte- lo dijo como si no pudiera creérselo- ¿Cómo? No pude sentirte ni escuchar tu voz, cuando…- se detuvo, antes de acabar la frase acerca de su visión en el baño que, era, cuanto menos, humillante.

Una mano salió de su bolsillo y atrapó la de ella sin ningún cuidado, apartándola de su cara. No le había dado permiso para tocarlo.

- Ésas fueron tus visiones, Orihime Inoue, no las mías. No tuve ninguna influencia en ellas- el frío tacto de sus dedos era real- Creo que subestimas la cantidad de poder que se exige para materializar un cuerpo. No malgastaría tanta concentración en algo tan…- se detuvo, sin terminar la frase.

Aunque había apartado su mano de él, una gravedad desconocida la empujó hacia él. Ella fue invadiendo su espacio, sin permiso, acercándose cada vez más a él. En lugar de dejar que le soltara la mano del todo, ella intercaló sus dedos con los suyos y levantó la mano para tocarle la cara de nuevo, trazando las melancólicas líneas que salían de sus ojos, con sus dedos. Estaba demasiado horrorizado como para aparatarla o, sencillamente, le daba igual.

Él se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil, pero ella observó cómo cerraba los ojos, despacio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al sentirla. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo obsesionada que estaba con él, hasta el punto de analizar cada acción y reacción de ese estoico hombre, como si se tratara de algo increíblemente importante.

- Te… Te he echado de menos, Ulquiorra.

Su tacto estaba lleno de nostalgia y las yemas de sus dedos bajaron hacia sus labios, totalmente negros. Totalmente fruncidos.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, no he tardado mucho en subir la 3ra parte… menos mal, porque está súper interesante! Ais, por fin ha aparecido Ulquiorra! Pero no me ha quedado muy claro si es real o una ilusión de Orihime… Imagino que real (sobre todo por lo que pasa a continuación XD). Espero que haya quedado más o menos claro, porque la traducción se me está haciendo muy difícil y hay algunas cosas que he cambiado. Pero bueno, en general creo que se entiende bastante bien. Bueno, ahora sólo queda saber qué va a pasar el próximo capítulo… que viene bastante calentito! Espero no tardar mucho con el final del fic. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Bueno, por lo visto, Urahara no ha servido de mucho para que Ulquiorra haya vuelto, sino que más bien ha sido cosa de Orihime… pero bueno, lo importante es que esté de vuelta! En cuanto a Orihime, me ha sorprendido muchísimo a mí también lo de los sueños y que sea ella quien desee a Ulquiorra; ya lo había visto en algunos fics, pero éste es el primero en el que él la rechaza y eso lo hace más emocionante! Para el lemon tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, pero tranquila, porque te aseguro que es bastante contundente. Un beso y gracias!_

_**SakuroCefiro**__: hola! Jaja, me alegra que te haya impactado tanto el fic! Ais, Ulquiorra es más sádico de lo que pensábamos, pero mejor, eso le hace mucho más atractivo! Y en cuanto a Ichigo, pues… en su línea se "súper héroe que sólo él puede salvar el mundo". Menos mal que Orihime ha sido lista y ha preferido a Ulquiorra, a alguien que sólo tiene ojos para ella y que incluso ha cambiado su forma de ver el mundo por ella! Más no se puede pedir! Espero que te haya gustado este cap y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Yo creo que Ichigo es el protagonista de este manga, que además es un shonen y por eso se comporta así. Todos los protagonistas tienen los mismos rasgos característicos y el pobre Ichigo no iba a ser menos, así que estas cosas de los sentimientos se le dan un poco mal. Quizá por eso Orihime haya desarrollado un vínculo tan estrecho y raro con Ulquiorra. Creo que la relación de estos dos es bastante rara, incluso me atrevería a decir que es la primera vez que una pareja de un manga de este tipo me llama tanto la atención, por ser tan peculiar. Orihime ha demostrado no ser la típica princesita en apuros, a la que salvan en el último momento, pero está impoluta (no hay más que ver la paliza que le dan Loly y Menoly) y Ulquiorra tampoco es el típico villano sin sentimientos. Creo que todo lo típico que pudieran tener el uno y el otro cambió radicalmente cuando se conocieron y por eso se han vuelto tan populares, no sólo para los UlquiHimistas, sino para todo el mundo (creo que la batalla de Ulquiorra e Ichigo ha sido, hasta ahora, lo más visto y vendido de Bleach, pero no lo sé con seguridad). Lo bueno de este fic es que ha dado una vuelta de tuerca más a la relación, haciéndola mucho más sádica y llegando a extremos más salvajes (como la escena del baño o que él la rechazara a ella). Jajaja, no te preocupes, que Ulquiorra ya caerá en las redes de Orihime (¿de verdad se cree que va a poder aguantarse siempre?), porque el próximo capítulo viene muuuy caliente! Espero que te haya gustado esta 3ra parte y nos vemos en la siguiente. Un beso!_

_: hola! Pues he revisado el cap dos veces con el Word y no he encontrado nada :S… así que ya me dirás qué has visto, porque yo no consigo ver nada! Bueno, al margen de eso, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Un beso!_

_**Lily**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto el fic! Qué va, es imposible abandonar el fandom; la verdad es que cuando termino un fic, siempre quiero tomarme algo de tiempo libre, pero al final acabo buscando casi enseguida más fics que traducir… Es como una droga! Pero sana, por lo menos :D. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho yy ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: Hola! Jaja, pues enséñale a tu jefa el maravilloso mundo del UlquiHimne, que igual le gusta y todo! La verdad es que la parte de los sueños/no sueños es muy buena, aunque esperemos que el Ulquiorra que ya ha aparecido sea el de verdad… Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Sí, a ver si el señor Tite Kubo toma nota de todas esas preguntas y empieza a darle alguna respuesta, porque vamos, Ulquiorra tiene que volver! Jajaja, creo que yo me quedé con la misma cara que tú en esas escenas tan cruciales. Madre mía, tenía los nervios a flor de piel! Creo que lo que siente Ulquiorra es bastante contradictorio y confuso, porque le encanta torturarla, pero él quiere ser el único que lo haga. La verdad, es increíble que haya llegado a "obsesionarse" tanto con ella, casi tanto como ella con él… así que, que vuelva pronto! Lo necesitamos! Bueno, dejo ya mis desvaríos y espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_


	4. Parte IV

_El oneshot original pertenece a Mahi-Mahi. __Advertencia__: contenido MUY explícito._

**Parte IV**

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Es que no podía controlarse? Nunca parecía posible cuando él estaba cerca, pues fácilmente conseguía que exteriorizara las emociones que tanto le costaba contener alrededor de los demás. Él era precisamente lo que jamás sería la persona que quisiera. Era todo lo contrario a Ichigo Kurosaki. Entonces, ¿por qué prevalecía ese "Síndrome de Estocolmo" con él, pese a haber sido su captor?

Él le cogió del brazo gentilmente, evitando que se acercara más a él, a pesar de que sus labios quisieran tanto besarlo.

- Estás fuera de ti- le dijo, pero no la apartó. Ella se acercó más, pero él apartó la cabeza, despacio, negándola.

El rechazo le atravesó el corazón, reduciendo sus esperanzas a cenizas y sofocando sus ambiciones. ¿Por qué se había imaginado que sucedería algo más? Él nunca le había dado nada a lo que aferrarse, de lo que abastecerse o abrigarse. ¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto? En lugar de desplomarse en el suelo y sumirse en la piedad, se armó de valor y siguió adelante, atravesando sus barreras. Lo necesitaba, ardía en deseos de tocarlo. ¿Es que no podía verlo?

Por primera vez en su vida, se lanzó. Le faltó un solo instante para agarrarle del cuello con su mano libre, poniéndose de rodillas para besarlo bajo la oreja. Los pálidos dedos entremezclados con los suyos se estremecieron.

- Ulquiorra, por favor…volvió a besarlo, bajo su pómulo y suavemente presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Una respiración extraña y sin aliento se escapó de su boca, al contacto. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él- No me apartes más.

- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo?- preguntó él, tan bajo que hubiese sido imposible escucharlo de no estar ella tan cerca.

- Sí- la mano que tenía la suya atrapada bajó hasta la cintura y ella le apretó la palma. Satisfecha de que no se hubiese apartado, ella alzó la mano y la condujo por todo el brazo, deteniéndose en el bíceps que había encima del codo, que utilizó como apoyo. Entonces, sus labios continuaron deslizándose por su cuello y su mandíbula, cubriéndolos de castos besos, pensando que quizá y sólo quizá, si lo intentaba lo suficiente, él cedería y le daría lo que tanto deseaba… lo que tanto ansiaba de él.

Sus miembros se estremecieron cuando sintió que la delgada mano se deslizaba por su delgado cuerpo y la sedosa tela de su ropa creaba una adorable fricción contra su piel, al acariciarla. Cuando su mano pasó de sus caderas a la parte baja de su espalda y comenzó a bajar, ella dejó que un sonido de aprecio se escapara de sus labios. Su frío tacto se detuvo en la parte derecha de su trasero y ella tembló al sentir sus caderas contra las suyas.

El brazo de Orihime se apretó alrededor de su cuello, en un signo de victoria, mientras arqueaba la espalda, devolviéndole el hambre. Su cabeza ya le daba vueltas, sus pezones ya estaban rectos, su corazón latía con fuerza y él apenas le había tocado. Susurros de pasión se escaparon de ella cuando la otra mano subía hasta su hombro.

- Dime, Orihime Inoue- ella cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la carne de sus labios rozándole la oreja. Un dedo se deslizó bajo su fino tirante y ella sintió la piel fría contra la suya- ¿Sigues soñando conmigo?

Su figura seguía siendo pequeña, a pesar de tener una talla exagerada tanto de pecho como de trasero. Su cuerpo se movía con gracia y vigor humanos, a diferencia del suyo. La textura de su piel no tenía nada que ver con la carne de Hierro de las Arrancar a las que se había llevado a la cama y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que muriera, que había olvidado casi por completo cómo se sentía la carne de una mujer, excitada por el brillo de la lujuria… o cómo el calor irradiaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella era suave, flexible e indefensa. Si le clavaba mucho las uñas, sangraría. Si la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza, se rompería. Sería tan fácil acabar con ella que casi sintió que tenía su vida en sus manos; a pesar de que esa chica le hubiese maldito, sus poderes seguían siendo exageradamente débiles y ella conservaba los suyos.

¿O es que acaso esa humana era… algo preciado para él?

¿Y las cosas preciadas no tenían, por definición propia, que protegerse?

Ella gimió débilmente e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cuando sintió que sus labios se desplazaban desde su oreja hasta su cuello.

- _Sí_- musitó, demasiado absorbida por la incipiente tensión que crecía en su estómago. Sus labios no la besaban, sino que, mejor dicho, trazaban líneas invisibles por todo el borde de su mandíbula y a lo largo de su cuello. Era como el tacto íntimo que sólo se permiten los amantes, pero si ella hubiera visto sus ojos… habría maldito la distancia que los separaba.

Él siguió absorbiéndola, aunque suavizándose según las partes. Estaba tranquilo y se controlaba, negándose a seguir esa respuesta sexual y tratando de buscar en su mente algo que explicara por qué había dejado que aquello llegara tan lejos.

Se trataba de necesidades básicas y simples que había que satisfacer.

Pero, ella…

Ella era muy ingenua en todo lo que hacía, en cada acción y consecuente reacción de todas las estimulaciones que estaba viviendo. Era honesta, inocente y suplicaba su atención; quería algo que él no le daría. Nada podía desequilibrar la harmoniosa balanza que sostenía esas cosas inquietantes y desconcertantes, llamadas emociones.

No esperaba tomar responsabilidad en el asunto. Y ella no era de las que le daban valor a cuestiones como la virginidad, quizá por su educación. Sin embargo, sí creía que aquello debía de hacerse con alguien a quien quisiera. No, era algo más; quería mostrarle a ese hombre el amor y hacer el amor con él.

Le enseñaría a _sentir_. No con sus ojos, no con sus manos, sino con el _corazón_. Le abrazaría con tanta fuerza que sólo un cadáver sería incapaz de sentir el calor.

Por eso le dejó que deslizara la fina tira de tela por su brazo, logrando que los sentidos de la chica se alteraran al sentir la sedosa tela, hasta que un descarado y rosado pezón asomó. Dios, quería que la tocara, que la utilizara hasta que el calor de su cuerpo se adentrara en el de él. Las yemas de sus dedos se clavaron en la firme carne de su trasero, sirviendo esa presión para que ella comprendiera cómo estaba empezando a afectarle. Ella abrió los labios, como si tratara de decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron y perdió la cabeza.

- Ulquiorra, yo…- respiró, absorbiendo esa fresca esencia mientras su dedo se desplazaba hacia su costado, patinando por su busto, atacando la tela que se había acumulado bajo el pecho expuesto.

Orihime se sobresaltó cuando la mano se adentró en su ropa y siguió el dobladillo de la tela hacia el otro hombro, para deslizar el otro tirante. La chica suprimió un escalofrío de nerviosismo cuando el camisón cayó a sus tobillos y el aire de la noche besó su cuerpo de marfil.

Ella se adelantó de nuevo y le desabrochó el collar de la chaqueta, bajándola y exponiendo el agujero de hollow que había al final de su cuello, seguido por el pecho masculino. El tatuaje del cuatro había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Ella tuvo que mirarle a los ojos en busca de fuerza, sólo cerrándolos, con júbilo, cuando sus manos se aplanaron en sus abdominales, maravillándose por la tersa piel del Arrancar y las curvas de los músculos definidos. Al tocar a un hombre así, estaba empezando a sentirse muy… excitada y seductora. Se lanzó sobre él hasta que sus dedos treparon por sus hombros y pronto su camisa cayó al suelo, junto al camisón de la chica, mientras que él se centraba en arrinconarla contra la pared, tras ella.

Su antebrazo se apoyó en la pared, cuando la joven rozó la sólida estructura, sintiendo escalofríos. Él bajó la cabeza, logrando que sus labios besaran su delicado escote. Lo chupó y absorbió a intervalos, humedeciendo su piel y haciendo que se enfriara por el aire que los rodeaba. Su mano se alzó sobre su cuello, justo bajo su oreja y dibujó la mandíbula con su pulgar, levantándole la cabeza y echándosela hacia atrás, mientras él se acercaba más. Ascendió por su cuello hasta que su beso se topó con la nuca. La piel de aquella zona era muy débil y estaba muy dulce.

Una rodilla se clavó entre sus piernas, abriéndole los muslos y no pasó mucho más tiempo para que su pierna se clavara en esa zona más húmeda y profunda. Su lengua se deslizó y clavó en su clavícula justo cuando sus caderas se unieron a las de ella, empotrándola contra la pared. Instintivamente, ella dejó escapar un grito y levantó una pierna para rodearle la cintura con ella, invitándolo para que se uniera más a ella.

Aceptando la invitación, llevó su mano a su espalda y le agarró el culo firmemente, levantándola hasta quedar totalmente sostenida por él.

Orihime se arqueó y gimió, rozándole la máscara de huesos que cubría parte de su perfil, suplicándole sin pudor que satisficiera esa creciente necesidad, aferrándose aún más a él con sus piernas. Él la agarró con más fuerza, el movimiento entre ambos se hizo más profundo y lento, pero él no dejó de apretar sus caderas contra ella. Ella escuchó un pesado resoplido escapar de sus labios y la urgencia de estar dentro de ella, mientras intentaba suprimir ese apetito impulsivo. La chica quería su polla… y él quería dársela. Todas las cualidades animaladas de su Arrancar interno le decían que se diera un festín con ella.

Pero él estaba por encima de eso; odiaba esas cualidades que poseían sus compañeros hollows y que recorrían sus psiques, sin ningún tipo de control. Él no bajó la guardia. Tenía las defensas tan arraigadas en su conciencia que no podría bajarlas, ni aunque quisiera.

Ella musitó suspiros de ánimo, suplicándole que no se detuviera, temiendo que se marchara y la abandonara, con aquellos deseos dentro. Los dedos de la chica eran de seda y satén, rodeando sus pezones y el agujero que había en su cuello, provocando que aquella incómoda _calidez _se disparara dentro de él. Una mano la cogió bajo la rodilla y la dejó a un lado, contra la pared, mientras ella se abría más y se volvía más vulnerable. Él le dejó marcas de amor en el cuello, hombros y pechos. Mordiscos y heridas algo dolorosos… que quiso dejar por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndola con ellos. Quiso convertirlos en cicatrices permanentes, para que nadie más quisiera tocarla.

Cando sus dedos pasaron de su culo a su cadera y de ahí a sus costillas, un torrente de fuego inundó los pulmones de la chica. Un profundo deseó la cubrió, empapando su corazón y sus muslos. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus huesos superiores, mientras uno de sus pulgares alzaba uno de sus pechos y lo llevaba a su boca. Él la miró y ella divisó cierta provocación cruel, aunque enseguida supo que era imaginación suya. En realidad, la estaba mirando con la misma distancia de siempre.

Podría haberla dejado así, caliente, seca y adicta a esa tentación tan dolorosa. Pero ella chilló, con una lágrima deslizándose por su ojo, cuando sus labios empezaron a lamer uno de sus rosados y rectos pezones.

- Ulquiorra- ella enterró sus dedos en su pelo negro. Estaba limpio y sedoso, pero también alborotado. Buscó estabilidad agarrándose a sus hombros cuando su visión se nubló porque su lengua se arremolinó en los pezones de ella, saboreando la dulce carne. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la espalda de la chica, presionando gentilmente sus hombros para arquearla y acercarla más a él, abriendo más la boca para poder saciar su lujurioso apetito.

Consumió, devoró y succionó el néctar de su rosada piel. Era absolutamente imposible que esa chica estuviera, literalmente, dulce; era un hecho que su lógica le impedía reconocer. Odiaba las cosas dulces, eran asquerosas. Aún así, el sabor que quedó en su paladar le hizo replantearse su gusto por los dulces. Le molestaba tanto que todo cuanto pudo hacer fue pasar de devorarla a, poco a poco, casi con indiferencia, meterse en su cuerpo. Su mano libre emigró de su culo a su otro pecho, envolviendo el enorme bulto en su palma. Modeló y elogió semejante perfección en una mujer tan joven e inmadura como ella.

Ella se preguntó si él sería el único hombre cuyas manos conseguían perfectamente abarcar sus enormes pechos. Tendría que serlo, no sólo porque tuvieran la talla perfecta, sino porque la electricidad que emanaba de ellas era impactante.

Las sensaciones eran tan desconocidas que le asustaron, pero tan gratificantes que pudo perfectamente vivir de ellas. El cuerpo de él era tan atlético, musculoso y trabajado, tan virilmente perfecto, que le resultó muy placentero estar tan unida a él. Lo tenía todo tan sumamente controlado que ella no tenía que preocuparse de perder la noción de la realidad, aunque ello significara ser incapaz de renunciar a él.

Todo su cuerpo respondió positivamente cuando él rozó su ombligo con sus dedos, llegando hasta la húmeda entrada que había entre sus muslos. Ella se impacientó y sintió algo de fiebre cuando sus ásperos dedos se deslizaron por su entrada, cubierta de rocío.

- ¿Crees que voy a follarte, Orihime Inoue?- su dedo corazón se deslizó por su pequeño agujero, humedeciendo su uña negra, hasta que el líquido se deslizó por los nudillos u por su mano.

- Por favor, no hables así- se sonrojó ella, apartando la vista. Estaba radiante y encantadora en aquella postura, tanto que él se preguntó si aquella sería la interpretación humana de los ángeles.

- ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido de mí?- subió hasta su clítoris.

- No, quiero mostrarte…- él presionó su perla y las piernas de la joven empezaron a moverse por los espasmos, sin control.

- ¿Qué?- se burló- ¿Qué quieres mostrarme, que no haya visto ya?- lo acarició con conocimiento, arrebatándole toda la cordura de sus pensamientos. La tensión acumulada dentro de ella amenazó con salir de ella desesperadamente, fruto de meses de sueños calientes y fantasías insatisfechas. Él rechazó su obsceno deseo de tener una relación entre especies- ¿No te das cuenta de que vas a tener sexo con un Arrancar?- volvió a su hueco y se deslizó dentro e, inmediatamente, sus defensas se destrozaron. Cuando curvó su dedo dentro de ella, tocando la cavidad oculta, el secreto de su feminidad, todo estalló como si fuera un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, bajo sus párpados.

Fue como si hubiese puesto algo en su sitio y ella se sintiera plena. El líquido empezó a esparcirse fuera de ella, como maná caído de los cielos, sucumbiendo a la luz. Las fortificaciones de su cuerpo se constriñeron al nuevo elemento, acomodándose a él.

- ¿Ya?- susurró él en su oído, inhalando esa arrolladora esencia que su orgasmo había dejado en el ambiente, invadiendo sus sentidos. Aunque no fuera una conquista, él admitió con facilidad lo mucho que le atrajo verla tan ardiente y cómo se había entregado a él salvajemente, envolviéndose a sí misma en el momento de liberarse, como si nunca hubiera estado tan atrapada… y cómo su interior se había apretado, alrededor de sus dedos.

Él le protegió su débil cuerpo, apoyándose contra la pared antes de deslizarse sobre las mantas de la cama, sentándola a horcajadas en su regazo. Su mano le agarró con fuerza la cadera y la acercó a él hasta donde pudo, para poder quitarse los pantalones.

Orihime se sintió como si acabase de despertar de un sueño; sus manos aún buscaban su fuerte cuerpo y sus labios besaban su cuello y pecho. Él le abrió más las piernas y ella vio cómo posicionaba el principio de su erección en su apertura. Estaba muy dura y era real. Ella se acomodó sobre él, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras su pecho respiraba suavemente. Murmuró su nombre casi en silencio, pero su idea de comunicarse con él perdió el sentido ante semejante placer. La mano de su cadera se deslizó por su húmeda columna, descansando justo al final.

- Hazlo tú misma- dijo tranquilamente, pero metiéndole prisa. Quería ver ese exquisito cuerpo humano moviéndose para él, sobre él, introduciéndose cada centímetro de su miembro en su estrecho interior. El cremoso líquido de su orgasmo había empezado había empezado a mojar la piel del duro miembro, que la esperaba con ganas. Ella gimió cuando sintió que aquello se acomodaba dentro de ella.

Los ojos grises y perdidos reflejaban los suyos, entrecerrados, pero brillando intensamente bajo los mechos color caoba. Su otra mano reposaba en el muslo, cuando ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, sin su ayuda. Inmediatamente, ella tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de encontrar apoyo plantando sus manos en sus abdominales, intentando superar ese primer obstáculo de acomodarla dentro de ella.

Ella movió sus muslos ligeramente, rotándolos suavemente con el objetivo de encontrar un ritmo que le permitiera entrar dentro de ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, pero no le hicieron ni un arañazo a su impenetrable coraza, hasta que…

- ¡Ah!- ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó el cuerpo, antes de volverse rígido. Se detuvo un momento, respirando agitadamente, tratando de meterla un poco más, hasta que, segundos después, tuvo que parar- Espera- le suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos, después de haberla tumbado e intentando cubrirla por completo, pues ella era incapaz de hacerlo sola- Por favor, Ulquiorra, no sé si podré aguantar más…- su voz sonaba rota e inestable. Fue como si su cuerpo estuviera quebrándose y fuese imposible detenerlo. Estaba al límite y temblaba, mientras trataba de contenerse.

Él examinó su cuerpo brevemente. Tenía un cuerpo peligrosamente desarrollado, para ser alguien tan joven. No estaba desnutrida, pero se le marcaban las costillas, sus brazos estaban muy delgados y su cintura era tan pequeña que estaba seguro de que, si la cogía de allí con ambas manos, sus dedos se rozarían.

Él no es que fuera demasiado musculoso, pero…

¿Acaso su diminuto tamaño no era… capaz de aceptarlo a él?

Aquello era algo demasiado complicado e incómodo en lo que pensar.

Ella vio cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban, imaginando que estaría frustrado.

- Ya veo- su corazón se detuvo cuando la palma de su mano se deslizó por su mejilla, borrándole las lágrimas- Ven aquí- dijo, casi tiernamente, aunque ella sabía que era muy propio de él utilizar trucos como aquél. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la luna, haciéndolos parecer despiadados, cuando en realidad eran tiernos. La impaciencia se apoderó de ella cuando obedeció y se echó hacia delante, mientras su mano guiaba los labios de ella a los suyos.

Ella aceptó sus besos con flaqueza e inminente emoción. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, apretándola más contra él, mientras empezó a explorarla, suavemente, abriéndola. Entrenó su cuerpo. ¿Acaso los humanos no sabían cómo aparearse? Pues la ineptitud sexual de la joven era más que evidente.

Sus labios se encontraron dulcemente, amoldándose el uno al otro, como plastilina plegable y aterciopelada. Rosa sobre negro. Él tuvo que deslizar su lengua por sus labios, para mostrarle el paso siguiente. Su unieron y arremolinaron, cubiertos de saliva húmeda y resbaladiza. Ella emitió gemidos femeninos de placer ante ese descubrimiento y él quiso besarla más; se lo permitió e incluso instigó ese contacto tan íntimo.

Ella no perdió ni un instante, memorizando cada línea de sus labios, su sabor, cómo había inclinado la cabeza y cómo él le daba tantas órdenes, con una acción tan simple.

Sintió que ella tragaba saliva, cuando el fino velo de la inexperiencia humana se rompía. Sintió que la membrana se rompía y ella temblaba, mientras sus estrechas paredes lo atrapaban, asfixiándolo. Estaba tan tensa, tan segura e inflexible, que hasta el estoico Ulquiorra cerró los ojos de felicidad. Él la empujó con más fuerza, agarrándole por la tripa hasta que finalmente lo aceptó por completó. Otro grito salió de lo profundo de su garganta, al sentir la profunda penetración. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre se deslizó por sus muslos y tiñó, los suyos, en contraste con su pálida piel.

Su mano le agarró del pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ella le cubría con besos de amor, a pesar de sus lentas aunque no reacias respuestas.

Orihime supo que la paciencia del chico le había evitado un gran dolor. Y, en ese momento, tenía una parte suya dentro de ella, llenándola con una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Hasta entonces, ser penetrada tan profundamente, hasta el límite, fue totalmente imposible.

- Ulquiorra- su nombre se escapó de sus labios como una plegaria por Dios- Te quiero- murmuró amorosamente, girando las caderas, dejándose llevar por sensaciones que nunca antes había vivido- Te quiero- le besó su hombro, su cuello, su sien con adulación- Te quiero…- sus labios.

- ¿Me quieres?- ella presionó sus pechos contra él, animándolo a que se aprovechara de ella- ¿No crees que es bastante raro que le digas eso a tu enemigo?- su mano se despegó tardíamente de su pelo a su cintura.

Ella había esperado que contestara con cinismo, pero, al pensar de nuevo en esas palabras, sintió que algo le golpeaba profundamente y podría haberse echado a llorar ante la felicidad que empezó a sentir. No le había preguntado _qué_ significaba el "amor"… No le había hecho la misma pregunta de siempre ni había negado la existencia de aquella falsa sensación humana, artificial e invisible. Tanto si lo quisiera como si no, había hablado como si comprendiera la palabra y su significado, como si la considerara idiota por sentir algo así por él.

Pero, ahora que le había conseguido, se negaba a dejarlo marchar. Ya sabía que el verdadero amor existía y era consciente de lo que eso implicaba, más allá de las bromas, así que le mostraría ese afecto incondicionalmente. Se abrazó a su cuello mientras se levantaba, sentándose segundos después. Gimió un poco al sentir la fricción. Ella empezó a frotarse contra él y le apresuró con susurros silenciosos, hasta que la mano de él se deslizó bajo su muslo y la levantó él mismo, como si pesara como una pluma. La atrajo hacia sí y, sin palabras, le indicó a la chica cómo mover sus caderas oportunamente.

Él se mantuvo distante mientras la guiaba, observando de cerca, con ojos pasivos, cómo el grosor de su pene erecto entraba y salía de ella, atrapándolo como unos implacables grilletes.

Cuando pareció que, finalmente, ella fue capaz de moverse sin sus instrucciones, él se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared, observando cómo su despampanante cuerpo se movía para él, provocándole. Ella se apoyó de nuevo en sus abdominales al tiempo que meneaba las caderas siguiendo un ritmo y sus rodillas se apoyaban en las mantas que había debajo. Las manos de él se aferraron a su trasero, apretándolo en determinados momentos de placer intenso, satisfecho por haberla transformado en su propia muñeca de placer.

Sus ojos se clavaron en sus divinos pechos. Estaban… botando. Nunca se había quedado tan atónito contemplando cómo la carne se movía al compás de la gravedad. Eran radiantes e intensos y adaptaron sus movimientos a los del cuerpo de la chica, hasta que él no pudo contenerse más y apretó sus caderas contra las suyas. Sus manos la guiaron mejor, permitiendo que aquel empalamiento llegara a otro nivel de placer. Ella estaba ya tan habituada a decir su nombre después de cada resoplido, que él acabó aumentando el ritmo mucho más, para que ella gritara más fuerte.

Al cogerle las caderas, el cuerpo de la joven se colapsó contra el suyo, levantando las rodillas mientras él seguía moviéndose. El ritmo era despacio, constante y extenuante. Sintió que ella empezaba a temblar, curvándose hacia él.

- Ulquiorra, voy a…

Él dejó escapar un gemido helado contra su pelo, cuando su interior casi lo estrujó al correrse de nuevo, revoloteando sobre su erección y cubriéndola de un líquido caliente y cremoso. Él clavó sus uñas en su generoso trasero, cubriendo sus caderas y entrando desesperadamente en su prieta apertura, tratando por todos los medios de alargar su orgasmo, perdiéndose en ese secreto anteriormente cerrado con el candado de la pureza. No se preocupó ni un instante de que hubiese empezado a perderse en el incontrolable camino de la desesperación. Una calidez desconocida lo invadía cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre, haciendo que apretara sus dientes en un placer vicioso, mientras trataba de expulsar de sí mismo esa sensación que lo incapacitaba.

- Joder- maldijo él, indefenso ante el instinto básico que se apoderaba de él, alzando la cabeza mientras la chica volvía a contraerse, incitándole a algo que aún no estaba dispuesto a soltar.

Al momento siguiente, la cogió de la espalda, con una mano deslizándose por su muslo y la otra en su espalda, agarrándola del hombro para calmarla ante las pesadas y discordantes sacudidas. Sus caderas se unieron más a las de ella, metiéndosela con más profundidad. Sus pezones rozaban su pecho, las manos de la chica se aferraron a su propio pelo, rindiéndose con desesperación.

Estaba obsesionado; ella tenía que correrse otra vez, haría lo que fuera para lograrlo…

Sus labios encontraron uno de sus pezones y, al instante, empezaron a devorarlo, mientras jugaba con su cuerpo. Sus caderas la empujaban hacia algo que quería que le diera. La chica que tenía encima se arqueó, mientras su aliento se entrecortaba y, una vez más, supo que estaba a punto de estallar.

Sus dos manos le cogieron mechones de pelo caoba, cuando finalmente se quebró, consiguiendo el agotador resultado que era tan crucial en esa búsqueda voraz. Sus labios se clavaron en su escote, en el mismo lugar donde residía su agujero de hollow, mientras sentía su danza sobre el miembro que entraba en ella. Vio cómo cerraba los ojos de la euforia y que cada llanto le acercaba más al final. Le tapó la boca a la chica con la suya propia, saboreando con avaricia cada gota de pasión, mientras laboriosamente entraba en la flexible criatura que tenía encima. Todo su cuerpo, sudado de éxtasis, le provocaba, abrazando y estrechando su cavidad al sentir su tembloroso y vibrante miembro dentro.

Ulquiorra fracasó tratando de contener un gemido, al morderle el labio inferior, pues observó cómo sus rodillas volvían a levantarse, ejerciendo más presión sobre su miembro. El control parecía una palabra totalmente perdida y su contenido duro y arcaico apenas consiguió retener sus gestos.

Aún así, aquello no era suficiente.

Él la giró y llevó una de sus manos a su espalda, colocándola en una posición totalmente dominante.

Su columna se arqueó tanto que pareció romperse, su trasero se mantenía en el aire y sus piernas estaban bien abiertas. Su cuerpo mostró toda su belleza y su pelo se extendió hacia un lado, como un océano de color. Sus gimoteos, casi llantos, retumbaron por todo el edificio cuando volvió a sentirlo dentro. De rodillas, él se encorvó hacia delante y se agarró a la almohada que había bajo su cabeza, sintiendo su cavidad aún más estrecha.

Se echó sobre ella, retirándose a veces, pero sólo para volver a empotrarla a golpes deliberadamente alargados. Cada embestida fue más difícil que la anterior, pues su codicioso cuerpo parecía querer absorberlo por completo. Mechones de su pelo se pegaron a su piel y ella jadeaba con cada embestida.

- Ulquiorra, espera- uno de sus mechones se pegó a sus labios- Voy… Voy a…- los pequeños y cautivadores gemidos, así que como los resoplidos que lanzaba contra la almohada, eran demasiado atrayentes y cautivadores- Voy a… _ohh_… otra vez- tenía la mirada perdida, cuando trató de mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Sin embargo, clavó su rostro en los cojines al sentir que, de nuevo, él empezaba a moverse.

Ella tenía que dárselo, sólo una vez más. Estaba muy cerca, pero también debilitada por la intensa sesión de cópula. Cuando él se inclinó más sobre ella y empezó a tocarle el clítoris con su mano, ella acató con entusiasmo sus pacientes e indulgentes peticiones. Se sometió a la lujuria y volvió a correrse. Su firme y carnoso trasero sufrió convulsiones y sus embestidas se acortaron e intercalaron, acelerando la necesidad que tenía él de correrse.

Su apertura tembló para él, vibrando como si hubiera sentido un pequeño terremoto dentro de ella. Se acompasó y adhirió a él fuertemente, en un natural e inconsciente intento de reconocer su dominio, deseando que el líquido de aquella persona que había demostrado tener más poder que ella, se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Apretó con tanto ímpetu su pene que su determinación y resistencia acabaron siendo inútiles.

Ulquiorra le cogió sus escuálidos brazos y los colocó por encima de sus hombros, levantándola, mientras la otra mano la agarraba justo por debajo de sus pechos, apretándola con tanta fuerza que sus costillas pudieron haberse roto. La otra se colocó bajo su rodilla, levantándole la carne y haciendo que se pegara a su pecho, poniéndola de cuclillas. Sus pantalones se amontonaron bajo sus rodillas, como si fueran los de una bestia estúpida y fuera de control. Podía sentir el peso de sus pechos, impulsados por una la fuerza brutal de la cópula más primaria, botando contra su frente, que estaba bien asegurada entre aquellos enormes bultos. Él trató de que sus formados músculos no la apretaran tanto como para matarla. Su orgasmo aún se repetía en él, así que cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, perdiendo totalmente la compostura ante la fortaleza de una chica humana.

Ella gimió su nombre una última vez, antes de perderse con gracia y él enterró sus dientes en su cuello.

- _Joder_- gruñó él, embistiéndola con tanta fuerza como su cuerpo le permitió, vaciándose completamente en su interior, perdiéndose profundamente en el paraíso. Él saboreó su incipiente temblor y, sin objeciones, recibió otra ola de éxtasis cuando ella empezó a estremecerse suavemente, fruto del último y pequeño orgasmo que tuvo al sentir cómo su semilla se esparcía por todo su interior…

Él estaba seguro de que su olor permanecería en ella durante semanas, por habérsela follado tan salvajemente. Si tenía suerte, esa basura humana de Kurosaki usaría adecuadamente su puto olfato para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. A pesar de estar muerto, no quería su piedad… y, por encima de la vida y de la muerte, estaba claro que Orihime Inoue siempre volvería hacia él, hacia un _Arrancar_.

Había escuchado la patética conversación que habían tenido en el parque, donde hablaron con imprudencia de él, como si merecieran pronunciar su nombre.

¿Soledad?

¿Tristeza?

¿Recuerdos?

Le costó horrores escuchar aquello. La amiga lesbiana de la chica había acertado más describiéndolo como un "cabrón sin corazón" que cualquiera de ellos dos. Decir que se merecía estar muerto fue menos insultante que algunas de las palabras que Kurosaki pronunció sobre él. ¿Que, si hubiera podido, habría "cambiado" las cosas? Lo único que Ulquiorra habría cambiado sería que, de haber podido, le habría cortado la cabeza al supuesto hollow, para asegurarse de su muerte, en lugar de atravesarle el pecho. Aquello nuevamente demostraba que la diferencia entre el bien y el mal dependía sólo del punto de vista que se tuviera; normalmente, de un punto de vista austero, acogedor y profundo.

Ulquiorra la sujetó al sacar la polla de dentro de ella, escuchando cómo maullaba de tristeza al dejar de sentirla. Pudo ver su eyaculación saliendo de su interior y resbalándose por sus muslos, mezclándose con el color rosado de la sangre y sintió que volvía a ponerse duro. Sin embargo, en cuanto dejó a la chica sobre las mantas, ya se había dormido.

Cogió los pantalones que tenía por los talones y se los abrochó. Al alzar la vista sobre el horizonte, los primeros rayos de sol, brillantes, contrajeron las pupilas de sus verdes ojos y se llevaron los últimos restos de la noche.

La fuerte luz se opuso fuertemente a su complexión. Nunca había tenido preferencia por las horas más soleadas del día, pero, al mirar a la chica, observó que su piel se nutría con los rayos de sol.

Sus pechos estaban llenos de pequeñas marcas moradas y los chupetones azules invadían su cuello. Pequeñas marcas del tamaño de huellas dactilares estaban tatuadas en sus muslos y costillas. Y, entre sus piernas, aún se deslizaba su corrida, mezclada con la de ella, humedeciendo su cuerpo y aterrizando en las sábanas. No estaba contento de haber perdido el control y se sentía peor al haber descubierto la increíble desesperación a la que ella le había llevado.

Sus ojos rápidamente se apartaron de ella, descubriendo una cola negra que desaparecía justo detrás de la chimenea del tejado. Él entrecerró los ojos.

_Esa mujer…_

No soportaba a los entrometidos.

Cubrió a la chica con las sábanas y la llevó a la cama, tumbándola sobre el colchón. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, se preguntó si sería conveniente o no que se quedara un poco más… y, si se quedaba algo más, podría darle un buen despertar.

Se levantó y deslizó su mano por las persianas que había al lado de su cama, bajándolas, antes de abrirle las piernas y enterrar su cabeza entre sus muslos. Al hacerlo, obtuvo débiles y amorosas respuestas. Cuando la chica abrió poco a poco los ojos, él volvió a deslizarse dentro de ella…

"_El funcionamiento del corazón humano supone el misterio más profundo de todo el universo. En un momento nos hace desesperarnos por los nuestros y, al momento siguiente, los vemos como el reflejo de una imagen divina._" Charles W. Chesnutt

- ¿Ya has vuelto?- bostezó Kisuke, desperezándose y rascándose la espalda, mientras la luz de la mañana lo invadía, al salir de su tienda y sentarse en el porche- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Yoruichi? Estaba empezando a preocuparme- dijo, con apatía.

- La seguí hasta su casa, tal y como me pediste- el gato saltó y aterrizó en el suelo de madera, con gracia.

- ¿Y cómo ha ido?- preguntó, sentándose en una silla y poniendo sus pies cerca del gato, mientras su sombrero le cubría los ojos, tapándole del sol.

- Bueno, él está vivo, eso seguro- Yoruichi levantó la pata para examinarse las garras- Aunque creo que me ha visto.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Se la ha follado.

- Ya lo sé. Te pedí que la siguieras hasta su casa, no que la espiases. ¿Dónde te has dejado la decencia? Tienen derecho a tener algo de privacidad. Eres patética.

Ella siguió examinándose las uñas, sin hacer caso a los insultos. Lo esperaba pacientemente, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano se… lo preguntaría…

- … Y, ¿cómo fue?

**Fin**

_Bueno, ya está. Después de mucho pelearme con esta última parte (madre mía, el vocabulario era difícil no, lo siguiente XD), por fin he conseguido terminarla. Os ha gustado? Bueno, creo que la advertencia de que había lemon se ha quedado un poco corta, porque todo el capítulo ha sido un no parar! Pobre Hime, estará agotada cuanto menos! Y Ulquiorra ha decidido quedarse con ella (se ve que los placeres humanos le han gustado más de lo que pensaba). Gracias por haber seguido este "oneshot" y nos vemos en la siguiente historia, un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Bueno, espero que no hayas gritado tanto con este cap como para asustar a tu madre (aunque no es para menos, la verdad, porque vaya final!). Muchas gracias a ti por haberlo leído hasta el final y espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Pues tenías toda la razón del mundo: en cuanto Ulquiorra ha conseguido materializarse no ha perdido el tiempo y se ha lanzado a por ella… Aunque, bueno, Orihime tampoco es que le haya puesto muchas pegas, la verdad XD. Quçe tal el Saón? Jo, a ver si algún año puedo ir, porque entre la distancia (soy de Valladolid) y que pilla en unas fechas malísimas (o acaba de empezar el curso o se acercan los exámenes) nunca he podido disfrutarlo! Pero bueno, a ver si algún año ahorro un poco y voy para allá… disfrazada, por supuesto! Un beso y espero que te haya gustado mucho el final del fic._

_**SakuroCefiro**__: hola! Pues sí, Ulquiorra está particularmente sádico en este fic, pero eso forma parte de su encanto. No sería el mismo sin ese halo de torturador que tiene. Gracias por los ánimos! Si te digo la verdad, este último capítulo me ha costado horrores traducirlo, no sólo porque apenas conozco palabras relacionadas con el sexo (y en este cap han abundado) sino porque las metáforas eran bastante complicadas. Pero bueno, espero haber cumplido! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y muchos besos!_

___: hola! Espero no haber tardado mucho, pero he estado liadísima. Pues ya he revisado los caps y creo que está todo corregido; de todos modos, si ves alguna falta que se me haya pasado, señálamela, así me cuesta menos encontrarla. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! A mí me ha gustado mucho que Hime se la única que sienta que Ulquiorra ha vuelto; queda bastante canon e incluso sería una buena idea para el manga. Además, si hay alguien capaz de sentir su presencia, es ella. Espero que te guste el lemon, porque este último capítulo ha sido… muy explícito! Pues, si te digo la verdad, a la hora de traducir fics me fijo normalmente en que tengan bastantes reviews y en el tema del que traten (normalmente me voy directa a los que son para mayores de 18 años). Qué alegría que me estés siguiendo en tumblr! Aunque casi todo lo que subo es reblogueado de otras páginas, pero bueno, a ver si encuentro material bueno y propio para subir. Un beso y gracias por haber seguido la historia!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto la historia, de verdad. Espero encontrar más fics para traducir que tengan un contenido tan "macabro", porque son los que más me gustan. Bueno, espero que este último cap tan lleno de lemon te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en la siguiente historia. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: Hola! A mí también me gustan mucho Jinta y Ururu y me gustan más como pareja que Jinta y Yuzu (es que no me gusta nada esta pareja, por mucho que a Jinta le guste ella!). En cuanto a la concentración de poder de Ulquiorra… pues yo tampoco tengo una idea clara de porqué fue con ella, la verdad. Quizá ambos llegaran a crear un vínculo mucho más fuerte de lo que la gente cree y por eso siguió vivo gracias a ella. Después de todo, cuando él muere, Ichigo siente que ella está mucho más triste de lo normal, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante y Ulquiorra, antes de morir, aprende lo que significa el corazón gracias a ella. Creo que los dos llegan a penetrar tanto en sus corazones respectivamente, que crean un vínculo indestructible. Esperemos que Tite piense lo mismo y le resucite… También estoy de acuerdo con la autora respecto a la "lealtad" de Ulquiorra hacia Aizen; no le veo tan tonto como para dejarse manipular hasta el final (como Harribel, por ejemplo), sino que creo que hay algún motivo oscuro que le llevó a confiar en él. Bueno, quizá sea como menciona el especial Unmasked de Ulquiorra, donde te va a entender que va con Aizen porque, como no le importa vivir o morir, tampoco le importa ir con él o no hacerlo. Además, Aizen fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que no huyó de "la mirada" de Ulquiorra, así que quizá sintió cierta simpatía por él por eso. Exacto, creo que están obsesionados el uno con el otro, así que a ver si Tite se da cuenta y explota esa faceta suya! Espero que el final del oneshot te haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente fic. Un beso!_


End file.
